


1 in 10

by SwordOfQueen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood, Character Death In Dream, Denial of Feelings, Dream meetings?, Eventual Romance, Female Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Ficwriter Jongin, Human Kim Jongin | Kai, Human Oh Sehun, Kinda, Kyungsoo is not a human, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Smut, Soulmates, Twins Minseok & Xiumin, Vampire Byun Baekhyun, Vampire Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Vampire Lu Han, Werewolves, but not a vampire either, kinda on Kyungsoo’s part, mention of MPREG, mentioned miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordOfQueen/pseuds/SwordOfQueen
Summary: Kyungsoo can’t be touched by fate —that is until Kim Jongin comes.(Because Jongin is his fate.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted on AFF, and was originally written in 2019.  
> English is not my first language, so there may be some grammatical errors :)  
> This is a [cover](https://imgur.com/a/CSN6tIF) for 1in10 that I made very long ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for cursing!

Kyungsoo doesn’t shy away from the sound of the door hitting Baekhyun’s office wall as he confidently strides in.

“Baek, I know what _you're_ going to do to stop the vampire draught”, he loudly announces as he sits onto the leather couch facing the older’s antique desk —where the vampire feigned surprise from the moment he walked in.

“We’re going to set up a convention similar to vidcon, comic con —whatever they’re called— and there’s going to be a food stall of living people for you”, he crosses his legs and continues, “You get money and food —without nobody even lifting an eyebrow at it.”

He just stares at Baekhyun like it’s the most obvious plan to go after. Baekhyun stares back.

“Excuse me?” The vampire answers after regaining his composure.

Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes in playful annoyance. They don’t need the dramatic pauses as both of them know well enough that Baekhyun has no problems in understanding.

“You heard me well enough the first time”, Kyungsoo usually doesn’t bother speaking loudly around his vampire friends, so he’s sure Baekhyun could hear him more than fine when he was rising his voice.

“Well yeah, I heard you, but we cannot possibly do so!” Baekhyun finally gets out of his ‘boss-mode’ and changes his speech to much more comfortable tone, “Do you understand the magnitude of that though? It would be  _exhausting_ to cast an illusion for that big of a crowd. While being hungry? I don’t think many of us would be up for that.”

“Yes, you’re right,” Kyungsoo admits while the other speeds to close the open door and sit down to face him on the opposing couch in a blink of an eye, “but I wouldn’t be your best friend if I would offer you such a bad plan.”

He is ready to present his idea™ to the vampire. 

“Questions only after I’m done, ‘kay?” Baekhyun bops his head up and down obediently like a puppy. He’s such a dork behind all that firm ‘CEO of a respected blood-bank’ shit —Baekhyun’s own words.

“We’ll open a convention, SuperCon, and it’ll be marketed towards the people who obsess over supernatural beings —you know the ‘I wanna be bitten by a vampire, ‘I wanna meet a real werewolf’, ‘I wish I was a witch’, -people”, He makes quotes with his hands while listing the different types of people and pauses to make sure the other is still following.

The internet is filled with creatures like vampires, merfolk, werewolves, witches, faeries, you name it. There’s fan fiction, sightings, books, everything. And it’s all incorrect —at least huge chunk of it.

And the saddest part of all that is the fact that almost 1 in 10 of world’s population is something else than a full human (although the number is quite misleading because it counts everyone who has at least 10% supernatural blood in them making most of them born without any special traits). They are everywhere, daycares, schools, work communities, hospitals, law enforcement, news stations, and even a couple of presidents haven’t been as ‘normal’ as others.

And still, so much bullshit being told.

“Okay, now we have a meal, but how do we plate it? Well, that’s easy. We’ll just mask it like it’s a booth. We get people lining up like normal, let them in one at a time, bring them to the sides —somewhere secluded, we’ll decide later were— and a little illusion to make it like the softcore version of the real deal. They have their ‘experience’ and you got your blood. Easy.”

“Not bad, Soo, not bad at all”, Baekhyun cracks his neck a couple of times mulling the plan over in his head, “And we can ask our fluffy friends to help us by setting up a booth of their own, not forgetting the Kim twins and their talents”, He nods as the plan gets together in his head.

“We should still invite some famous cosplayers, fic-writers, novelists, and theorists alongside with other muggles to keep the facade”, Kyungsoo adds in thought. Muggles kind of stuck with their friend group after Harry Potters as they thought it was fun to have a name for non-supernaturals —they never before really bothered to specifically name them.

“We’ll have to ask around for more of our people to come and set up booths, but we would have to draw the line and kindly tell all the incubus and succubus that they can’t have a booth there, that this isn’t that kind of an event”, The vampire rubs his marble-like forehead and dreads the future conversation with the sex demons.

Suddenly he stops and looks back up to Kyungsoo, who has now relaxed on the sofa, laying his head on the backrest. “Hey, Soo. Jinah is now coming. She’s most likely here to notify me of the nurse coming to speak with me about one of her patients”, he rolls his shoulders back and straightens his outfit, “It’s your time to run. I’ll see you at home after speaking with the others about your plan.”

Kyungsoo counts to three in his head before rapidly getting up and dusting the non-existent dust from his pants with his glove-clad hands. This time he opens and closes the door calmly as he walks out, meeting Jinah in middle of the hallway, just like Baekhyun said.

* * *

Jongin checks his watch for the nth time that day. The event started a couple of hours ago, but he is planning to leave at half past two —making him arrive fashionably three hours late at three o’clock.

He actually got invited to SuperCon to keep a Meet and Greet with his fans —that’s supposed to start at five, but he wants to be there a little earlier to enjoy the event by himself. Though he doesn’t think that he’ll have a much of a problem getting mobbed with the size of his ‘fandom’ —as he is only a fic-writer.

He honestly was close to tears when the invitation touched his mailbox. He never in a million years thought that he could get recognized in any way for writing supernatural gay porn. Sehun —his one year younger roommate/best friend— was laughing so hard that also he was close to tears because Jongin was _crying_.

As Sehun is one of the closest people to him —if not the closest— he is the only person who knows what Jongin does on his free time (after accidentally opening Jongin’s laptop and reading his works —you write well, bro!) and how sensitive he is, he thought that Sehun would be ecstatic to accompany him to the event.

Despite knowing how happy Jongin was to get invited the younger still was strangely reluctant to letting Jongin go to the event without any apparent reason. Normally the older would have trusted his words and stayed at home, but this time it wasn’t all about him. It was because of the people who wanted to meet him that made him magically forget to tell Sehun that he was still going.

He already got ready and now he’s glad in his cliche vampire outfit: a black cape, a white shirt and black trousers alongside with a black vest —not very unique, he knows. He also dyed his platinum blond hair temporarily purple and got Sehun’s fuck buddy Luhan to do his makeup behind Sehun’s back. He had to blackmail him to not tell Sehun (with the fact that the deer-like man may or may not have drunkenly told Jongin that Sehun was the love of his life).

The costume isn’t the best for trying to hide his real identity, but it did a sufficient job and —not to sound boastful— the picture that he posted on Twitter of himself got more retweets and likes than he has ever gotten before. As his phone is still buzzing from mentions from Twitter (people are freaking out because now they can try and spot him —and he looks ‘like a three-course meal’) he decides that now is the perfect time to post the last chapter of his vampiric-threesome-mafia-story. It is his sixth complete story and the story that really got him ‘famous’.

He fetches his laptop from his room and checks the time —still twenty minutes until he has to leave. Logging onto his Ninibeary114 -account and finding the file, he copies it to the site and checks it for the last time before writing his Author’s note to the end. He enthusiastically smashes the ‘share’ button even though he is kind of sad to finally finish the story as it has been his baby for over a year now. On the other hand, he doesn’t want to keep his readers longer away from the finale. (And undoubtedly it brings a little boost to his name right before SuperCon.)

He sets the laptop to the coffee table before him to wait for the comments to flood in. Refreshing the page, again and again, he is quite disappointed to see no new comments popping up —that is until he realizes that the readers actually have to  _read_ it before commenting anything about it.

He wants to be efficient and decides to gather his things to be ready to go. He has already everything in his handbag (it’s fashion —he once told Sehun when the other questioned him about it) but he still needs his portable charger, phone, keys and the SuperCon pamphlet that he got with the invitation.

He is so hyped for this event, not only to meet his subscribers but to go and listen to some talks, meet his favorite authors and go visit different workshops and booths —he is especially excited to go to the ‘Get bitten by a vampire’-booth (the vampire outfit wasn’t randomly selected after all). He was so excited for it that he even requested an express pass to booths from the event managers to secure his place at that particular booth.

After gathering his things he returns to the couch and he can already see the view count rising on the latest chapter and even some comments are showing up too. Most of them telling him how they are excited about the finishing chapter and how he’s an asshole for leaving them with a cliffhanger on the previous chapter.

Chuckling to the comments he checks the time on his phone for the nth time in an hour, ready to go out to wait for his ride, without waiting outside ridiculously long. He promised to himself to wait til the clock hits half an hour before the event, but he can’t wait anymore -besides forty minutes is basically the same as thirty, right?

* * *

The moment Jongin walked into the event hall he knew he was fucked. It’s big. Much bigger than what he imagined and knowing himself, he’ll be lost before he realizes he even moved anywhere. He decides on the safe route: going forwards until he finds something interesting.

Before he can even choose what booth to go in first, some of his followers find him and praise his work (he almost starts crying again) and right after they leave, he spots Ms. Fluwuffy, his all-time favorite author —who writes  _amazing_ sci-fi-alien invasion-turned-love story-inspired work— on the end of a corridor to his right and he  _must_ go and say hi.

He manages to keep his cool and not stumble over his words as he introduces himself and expresses his love for her writing, before leaving her alone to stop bothering her. He unconsciously went to a different direction from where he came from and is now —as expected— lost. He has gotten himself somewhere where he isn’t probably supposed to go judging from the lack of people around him.

He still finds himself a map from a nearby wall and tries to find his way to the Meet and Feed the WereFriends! -booth. Jongin isn’t really a fan of them (it’s just the only booth he can recognize from the map) as they are a group of people on Instagram that resemble their dogs so much that they were considered ‘werewolves’, but that doesn’t mean he can’t appreciate cute puppies when he sees some.

To him, the map just looks like different sized blocks next to each other with numbers on them. The WereFriends stood out to him because it’s much bigger than others and its aside from everything else. He technically knows where he is on the map -thanks to the ‘You’re here’ dot, but that’s pretty much it.

“Where the fuck am I?” He curses under his breath, “This map sucks, I don’t even know which way I’m facing right now.”

“Ouch, that hurts my editing skills”, Jongin flinches as he got frightened by the unexpected voice, “but I shouldn't take it to the heart, considering your map reading skills, you’d get lost on your way home if it was with a map.”

“Oh Sehun, what are  _you_ doing here?” Jongin twirls around to face the other in shock and embarrassment like a kid caught on a candy jar.

“Hyung, are you really asking me that seriously?” Sehun just stands there, unamused with his usual stoical face on.

“I- Yes? And how come you aren’t surprised to see me?” Jongin made sure to be as nonchalant about the whole event whenever it came up and tried to keep his tickets out of Sehun’s eyes to make sure he didn’t know.

“Dude, I literally work as an event-planner and told you that I got my first big job. I even worked a lot from home and in every single one  of those papers read SuperCon”, Sehun scrunches his brows as he tries to think, “but now that I think of it, I don’t think I ever said it clearly.”

He pauses for a moment before shaking his head and continuing.

“Aside from the topic why I’m here, how oblivious do you think I am? You literally were  _in the same room_ as me when you called Han to do your makeup vampire-like. Knowing you, you’d come here just because of the following you have, no matter what I say”, Sehun has the ‘And I still have to call you hyung’ face on and Jongin can fairly admit that he underestimated Sehun’s brain capacity this time.

Sehun’s phone vibrates from where it hangs on his neck and the younger looks hesitant to answer.

“Answer it. I’ll go check out some booths and we’ll see at home!” Jongin turns to leave with the last wave and words of compliment falling from his lips to give Sehun some privacy as the call probably has something to do with managing the event.

He abandons the map —and any ideas of trying to use it— behind his back as he walks past it and tries randomly turning right from the first intersection when Sehun’s voice stops him.

“Hyung?” Sehun looks somewhat concerned with the phone away from his ear, which is enough to make him stop on his tracks, “The main venue is on the left. And _please_ , just don’t go to the vampire booth.”

Jongin is about to ask which one, but Sehun’s returns to the call before he can even react. Somehow he still knows that Sehun isn’t talking about the booth that sells tomato juice. He follows Sehun’s words to turn left instead with a weird feeling in his gut.

Sehun has never begged him for anything.

* * *

When he finally gets himself back to civilization (after couple of wrong turnings) he realizes that it is getting close to four-thirty and that he has to find his way to the performers’ area and he has, quite frankly, no idea where to find it. It takes him some time but he luckily spots Taemin —a close internet friend of his and special effects makeup artists— who shows himself as Jongin’s savior by leading him to the area.

The Meet and Greet goes as smooth as it can go: his story followers are extremely sweet and respectful and he wishes he could do this again someday. There are many questions regarding his works and almost equal amount questions regarding him as a person, mostly if there’s someone in Jongin’s life who inspired the romantic plots —which he just laughs off while denying the accusations.

After the Meet and Greet is over he decides to eat something as he is starting to get hungry (this time with the staff’s help) and plans the rest of his evening. The first place he’ll go will be the WereFriends as he didn’t have time for them earlier. Then he will just go wherever looks appealing and finally leave early to avoid the rush.

Jongin miraculously (re: with the help of his fans) finds his way to the Meet and Feed WereFriends -booth and he comes out really shocked. The dogs were huge. Not the puppies he thought they’d be —undeniably still very cute. He isn’t a much of dog nerd, but he knows dogs are rarely that big. They’re certainly marketed as werewolves for a reason.

Even though he was so elated to come here, he doesn’t have much to do. He doesn’t know most of the speakers and the topics on panels don’t seem too interesting to him and the booths seem to be already full.

And even with his express pass, he feels bad just to pass the line and take someone else’s opportunity to go or make their wait longer, when he himself isn’t even that interested.

He considers calling Sehun to ask where he is, but he’s working and Jongin doesn’t want to disturb him, so that one is out too.

As he walks around to find something interesting he comes across a cafe selling witches’ potions and after looking at the menu to check the prices that seem a little high —but tolerable—, he decides to order a love potion and sit down to wait. He finishes his love potion almost in one sip (it basically was a strawberry smoothie) as it was so good.

Looking at the time, the clock shows that there is a little over an hour left of the event and knowing that he doesn’t have much time left anymore he just decides to leave a little early to avoid the rush after the event.

Wondering towards the exit with the help of maps and kind strangers he’s positive that he’s on the right way until he sees the same shop again after passing it a few turns ago. After more wandering and seeing the number of people lessen he’s pretty sure he has lost his way and is getting further and further away from the exit.

Out of nowhere, there’s a huge line before him that he definitely hasn’t passed yet and he’s curious to know where it leads. It could be the line to Mermaid Selenia’s show or to the fortune teller, even though he doubts it could attract that many people.

He walks to the closest girl to him, who he recognizes as his fan from the meeting, “Hey, excuse me, but which line is this? And is the exit close? I got lost”, he asks through a sheepish smile.

The girl flusters for a second mumbling of ‘Ninibeary, oh my god, oh my-Nini, oh-‘, beforegetting herself together and uttering coherent words out of her, “This is the line for the drinking vampires- I mean getting bitten by a vampire, of course, and the exit is on the other side of the venue.”

Sehun’s words suddenly ring in his head. What could be that dangerous? He’s tempted to ignore him and just go for it. He hasn’t even used his express pass even once. This booth was one of the main reasons why he wanted to even come here (aside from his Meet and Greet) and he’d have walked here for nothing. It’s like fate leads him to be there.

He doesn’t even hesitate as he looks for the express line. Normally when Sehun bothers to give advice it usually is for a reason and because of that Jongin listens to what he says. That is until today as he ignores Sehun’s every wish and steps to the queue only having a couple of people before him.

* * *

The faint stench of blood lingers in the air when Kyungsoo steps into the dimly lit tent from the back door.

“Baek? Myeon? You here?” He asks into the quiet air as he walks closer to the areas for the blood-sucking. It’s more for himself to know where they are than for the vampires to know that he is there. They already knew the second he entered by recognizing the way he breaths and how the blood flows in his veins.

“Mmm”, comes from one of the nearest secluded beds next to him. There are curtains surrounding every bed covering everything that happens behind them. It reminds him of hospital wards and he’s not sure if he likes the mood of haunted asylum that hangs in the air.

He walks past one of the beds that isn’t yet occupied to the one where Baekhyun is feeding on a girl who looks like she’s high. Pulling the curtain just to let himself get trough he slips to watch Baekhyun eat. It doesn’t even take a minute for the older to retract his fangs and cast an illusion into the human’s eyes before all of them are getting out to the corridor.

Watching the human walk out from the door on the side of the tent —albeit a little dazedly— Baekhyun turns to scowl at Kyungsoo with a meaningful look. 

“You know that I can’t eat while I’m being watched”, he’s giving Kyungsoo full pout now, “I haven’t eaten anything today before her and I’ve been more hungry lately thanks to that giant.”

Kyungsoo really isn’t sure who giant they’re talking about, but he guesses Baek has mentioned some hot guy that he hasn’t eaten from yet. He doesn’t even know his name.

“Sorry, I just came to see how everything has been and to do my part”, Kyungsoo feels bad that he was the one to suggest the idea of SuperCon without actually being able to be present at the event.

“We both know that you have a very good reason for that, besides you don’t need to come here just because you feel like you should”, Kyungsoo knows this well enough but somehow he still wants to repay everything everyone does for him. So far he hasn’t found any better way to do it.

“Well, do you want me or Myeon, or-“, Baekhyun sets his eyes to the human walking in from the main entrance of the space and pauses momentarily, before asking, “You’re fine with Jongdae, right?”

Kyungsoo nods nonchalantly, he doesn’t really have a preference and he knows that look in the vampire’s eyes. The tall human and Jongdae are heading to one of the beds in the middle before Baekhyun yells them to wait and they stop immediately.

“Baekhyun, are you serious?” He asks under his breath as they make their way towards them.

“Can’t you see how hot he is? Like no offense, but his face beats yours without even a competition”, Baekhyun whispers back.

“Well maybe he is but,” the younger just pretends to ignore the last part of Baekhyun’s statement because,” he has  _purple_ hair, Baekhyun, purple. And that outfit?” He huffs under his breath when they reach them.

“You don’t mind if we change, right?” Baekhyun asks and even before Jongdae can nod, Kyungsoo turns around to head towards the beds in the middle. Halfway he feels a cold hand touching his back, gently pushing him forward. Annoyed, he rolls his eyes as he moves the curtain aside when they enter. Jongdae has always been too handsy for his liking.

He sits on the hospital-type bed facing the opening their entrance left in the curtains and starts removing his outer garments. He takes the scarf off first and opens the zipper of his jacket when he feels cool hands opening the buttons of his shirt. Letting the vampire lift the shirt off of his shoulders he tilts his head, presenting his neck so it’s out and inviting.

“Bon appétit”, he says before gripping the shoulders in front of him as he lets the pain come.

At some point, he can hear Baek and the guy walk past them and he opens his eyes just enough to catch a glimpse of Baekhyun before accidentally locking his eyes for a second with the stranger.

He moans, embarrassed to get looked at in such a disheveled state and he can swear he saw the guy’s eyes flash darker for that fleeting second, maybe in fear, who knows? He’s too busy trying to smack the vampire to continue —who is now smirking into his neck (thinking he caused that moan)— and to stay awake to analyze the human nature and behavioral patterns any further.

* * *

It’s Saturday  morning  and Jongin is clad to find Sehun already in the kitchen trying to make something for the two of them. 

“So how was yesterday? You were already fast asleep when I came home”, Sehun offers Jongin orange juice from the empty fridge he’s now scanning in hope for food.

“It was great, I guess. I was just so tired after it that I barely remember how I got home and took the makeup off”, he responds through a tired chuckle and scratches his stomach, taking a sip before handing the carton back to his roommate.

They settle for toasts and cups of hot chocolate as they sit down to their living room floor to eat setting the food on the coffee table in front of them, both too off with sleep to have any real conversation aside from small remarks regarding the show before them.

“You really did a good job with the SuperCon, everyone whom I talked with had no complaints and seemed to have a great time”, Jongin recalls the previous night in his head while absentmindedly resting his head on the younger’s shoulder, playing with the strings of his shorts, “There was nothing too much, but something for everyone at the same time.”

He can feel Sehun’s eyes on him and turns to look back seeing Sehun’s eyes grow bigger for a second before he sighs, “You went to the vampire booth, didn’t you?”

Before Jongin can ask how could he know, Sehun gestures towards his own neck “You have marks on your throat”, Confused, the purple-haired man checks his reflection from his phone and yes, he has two small red dots on the side of his neck. 

“The guy who bit me”, Jongin mockingly makes quote marks on the word ‘bit’, “said something about temporary ink, and how they’re going to fade in some time.” 

As he tries to recall the experience, he finds that there isn’t much to remember, so he rests his head back to Sehun’s shoulder, “I got to give them props for how realistically it was made. My subconscious even took it as an inspiration to make me dream about it. I had such a realistic dream of some guy sucking some other guy’s —a very gorgeous man at that— blood and he was  _moaning_ . It was hot —he was hot.”

He laughs at its absurdness as he runs his fingers through his light purple hair. As a second thought, he adds, “That guy was cute, all doe eyes and plump lips, though. Hah, just my type”, he misses the concerned gaze of Sehun as he recalls the dream.

“I- I didn’t need to know your wet dreams, man”, Sehun pushes Jongin off of his neck and reaches for his phone.

“Should we call Luhan to come over?”

* * *

As Kyungsoo waits on the line he scans the place around if he can spot some giant working there —he can’t believe that this is the right place. Baekhyun sent him to check if he approves his new crush -who’s apparently a waiter here. This place isn’t something he’d believe Baekhyun would go for, but it wouldn’t be the first time he’d get surprised discovering Baekhyun’s all-time changing tastes.

His turn comes and he asks for an iced americano already putting the correct cash on the counter. He more feels than sees the double take on his clove-clothed hands and the money on the counter.

“No receipt, thank you”, and off he goes to find a good place to sit and wait for his coffee.

There are two guys who fit the description of a giant in Kyungsoo’s objective opinion, but one of the things on Baek’s long list how to recognize the giant —Chanyeol, now that he thinks of it— was that he has big ears. Fortunately for him, there’s only one big-eared giant that’s coming right towards him with his coffee.

Baekhyun had said nothing to him about the human having red hair —as you see, Kyungsoo has this  _thing_ with colored hair. He doesn’t hate it but he feels like it makes a person look unkempt (Kyungsoo may or may not think like that only because he couldn’t have anything that sort of fun when he was young). 

The guy with Chanyeol printed on his name tag smiles and offers the coffee to him. Kyungsoo just waits until the giant understands to put it down and when he quickly does, he just smiles and wishes Kyungsoo to enjoy it without a trace of put off-ness.

One final test and he’s ready to rate him for Baekhyun, “Excuse me, but what’s your blood type, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

Many emotions flash across Chanyeol’s face from surprise to confusion before it settles back to the bright smile .

“It’s A, but why are you asking?”

“Ah, for nothing. I was just curious”, he waits until Chanyeol has left with his big smile still on his face and Kyungsoo finally lets a smile bloom on his own face too. Chanyeol will survive. 

Kyungsoo likes him already. He sends a quick text to Baekhyun that he approves. A poor guy to get involved with people like them. It seems that humans are constantly increasing and getting more involved with them. Kyungsoo feels dread filling him.

It will be before anyone notices that the ratio of 1 supernatural in 10 people won’t be accurate anymore. And that is a problem as the number is the key _. It keeps the balance._

But when that balance is breaking and the humankind growing too fast (most of the supernatural people don’t get to reproduce by having babies —there are some who can and will, but others who can’t) and getting alarmingly big compared to the other part of the population, comes Kyungsoo’s and his kind’s job. Mother Nature or God or whoever you want to believe, makes sure of it.

In the world there are maybe five of Kyungsoo’s kind, he isn’t sure how many exactly, and isn’t even interested. He is the strongest, or the most dangerous if you will. He’s responsible for killing more than anything in the world.

(The Devil himself came to scout Kyungsoo to come and work for him. He refused.)

He sips his coffee and relishes in the taste. The ongoing flow of humans moves steadily outside the window that Kyungsoo is sitting next to. He momentarily focuses on each of their faces and wonders what’s their life like. If they have a family to take care of, job to do or dreams to be fulfilled? Sometimes he wonders if he’s going to be the one to take away their future.

Kyungsoo’s kind doesn’t have a name per se, they just are the people who bring sickness and death wherever they go. They are epidemic diseases themselves, plague. Their bodies are the home for viruses and when the time comes, his body produces a new deathly disease and not long after, the disease will be wiping out a big chunk of the population.

Thanks to the advanced technology and medical knowledge, those incidents don’t happen too often. He has learned how his ability works, and imagine the relief when he realized his stare wasn’t the one spreading deathly diseases —that’s how Devil’s workforce is, only it kills you on the spot— (if someone is dressed in all black, walking on fire and has a rat-like tail, avoid looking into their eyes —if their eyes are red, think of your last wishes quickly and maybe you’ll be lucky and an angel hears them).

His touch was the problem, so no touching. He has already gotten used to wearing gloves so well that he doesn’t even think twice before wearing them. On the contrary, he feels out of place without them on. 

The sunlight from outside warms his face and sometimes he wishes to be able to go out to the beach and swim in the ocean while getting a tan. Feel the wind hitting on his skin. Get wet by the spring rains.

Always covering every inch of his body but his head, Kyungsoo is fair as snow and while it’s something people usually fawn over, in his mind, it’s just one more aspect that makes him look sick. Reminder in its own way of his lethalness.

His blood, sweat, saliva, or any other of his bodily fluids could be a trigger of severe illness, but not anything with the magnitude of plague. Also, only his breath could start something if it hit someone who has the worst immune system, but still nothing plague-severe.

That lead him to avoid contact with humans as much as possible.

Is he lonely? No. He has a few ‘great’ friends and after meeting his longest lasting friend in Europe after turning 620 something he couldn’t be lonely anymore. Baekhyun just was too loud. He also was very social for a vampire —that was a plus considering the fact that vampires are kind of walking disinfectants and can’t be affected by Kyungsoo like other immortals— and whenever he made a new friend, made he sure that they became Kyungsoo’s friend also.

The bell rings telling another customer steps in. The stranger’s honey tan skin looks so warm and inviting that Kyungsoo really can feel his hands itch to touch him. He has to dig around his head for a moment to remember where he has seen him before. 

It’s the purple-haired guy from the convention, who was Baekhyun’s meal that day. He’s now platinum blonde and Kyungsoo has to admit that Baek was right, without the purple hair and the weird clothes, he’s quite a looker. 

It was also Baekhyun who realized what Kyungsoo’s ability was. Right after meeting him. It took him almost 630 years and Baekhyun’s help to understand why was he still living. Of course, Kyungsoo had been confused finding out he didn’t age at all and survived the Japanese smallpox epidemic with the plague in West Asia in 746. But he just didn’t think anything of it.

According to Baekhyun, who attacked him thinking he was a human, and  after a little taste-testing came to the conclusion that he tasted like the body he had drunk the other day —which was infected with Black Death (Baekhyun knew because  _apparently_ ,  he’s a doctor too), but stronger. After an interrogation from Baekhyun and doing some research in the supernatural archive, they found out what he was.

(It was also Baekhyun who helped him when he realized how many people he had killed and how many he was going to kill, just because he was lazy and ignorant of the signs.)

But now, centuries later he is happy and in peace with himself. He has his decent friends, he’s quite wealthy and nothing to worry about. Maybe a boyfriend would be nice, but he has learned to not want anything.

The guy orders and looks around for a while before his eyes lock again with Kyungsoo’s. He looks as if he’s wondering where he’s seen the other before. Kyungsoo isn’t worried though, vampires’ mind tricks are strong enough and he should just be a face amongst others for him. 

The blond wakes from his reverie and shakes his head a little while mumbling and going the opposite direction of where Kyungsoo is to sit down. Kyungsoo can’t help himself but admit that the stranger has killer legs and not too bad of a face either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> This chapter was more of an introduction to the characters and laying the foundation to the story than the actual romance. I feel like it’s lacking somehow, but it’s the best I can do for now...
> 
> The next chapters are going to be updated within today, so please wait patiently!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please stay healthy!  
> -SwordOfQueen


	2. Chapter 2

“Dude, guess who I saw at the cafe like five days ago? You _so_ won’t believe me when I tell you!” 

It’s a Friday evening and Sehun has a new project that he started working with right after he came home from a 5-day work trip. He was just about to call the catering for the event when Jongin slammed his door against the wall. 

The older boy doesn’t ask permission as he sends his body onto Sehun’s bed, only slightly avoiding the papers lying on top of the covers near him. When Sehun just hums nonchalantly without paying real attention —he doesn’t really have time for Jongin’s rambles right now— prompts Jongin further, “Do you remember when we talked about the guy of my dreams?”

Sehun connects the dots and Jongin finally gets a reaction out of him. 

“You saw Jimin? _The_ Park Jimin?” Sehun turns his chair around to face (and gape at) Jongin. 

“You have crazy luck, hyung. Only day before meeting him you admitted to me that you think he’s hot and then you see him at a cafe? Really”, he’s a huge fan of Jimin, who is literally the personification of Sehun’s dreams.

“What? No! I mean the man of my dreams literally”, Jongin maneuvers himself to lie on his stomach, resting his head on his folded hands, “I’m talking ‘bout the doe-eyed guy from my dreams —who is way more attractive than Jimin in my eyes”, he rolls his eyes at the mere thought of someone being cuter than the guy with heart-shaped lips.

“The same guy that suddenly turned up into your dreams after SuperCon? From two weeks ago? That guy?” Sehun finally catches who’s Jongin talking about.

“Yes! That one”, he focuses his gaze on a dent in the wall —something that appeared after Jongin left Luhan and Sehun alone for one weekend— as he thinks. The first time he dreamed of the cutie was indeed on the night after SuperCon, but it certainly didn’t end there. 

It’s almost daily that Jongin sees _him_ while asleep, sometimes they are back at the convention, some other time they are at a library, or on his couch, or at a park, or in a supermarket. Everywhere basically. And it’s starting to freak him out at how real everything feels.

He shakes his head to get his thoughts back together.

“He was sitting on the window seat at the cafe I love. And I kind of feel like he recognized me, or maybe he was just checking me out? I don’t know man. Either way, he saw me, and I saw him,” Jongin looks at Sehun to see what he thinks about it.

“Maybe he just thought you were hot and was momentarily mesmerized by you hyung? It wouldn’t be the first time, so you shouldn’t make things up and just end up getting your hopes crushed”, Sehun answers with the most love and care his passive face can get through and Jongin appreciates that he’s honest, even if it sounds a little harsh.

The older nods thoughtfully. He knows what kind of look people have on their faces when they are eyeing him with pure attraction. “But somehow, I feel like it was different with him. I can’t explain it, really. _He_ is different.” 

Sehun just gazes his hyung’s hopeful eyes, “Are you sure, though? Do you believe it’s different just because you have a crush on the guy —even if you only met him in your dreams?” He leans onto his knees with his elbows and gives Jongin a small smile.

“You’re very naive in a way, hyung, so just be careful. The world isn’t everything it looks like,” he sighs and leans back, “Regardless, I’ll support your love, if you’re sure he’s the one.”

“Who said anything about love? I just think he’s cute”, he averts his eyes and flusters. The doe-eyed guy is just a guy from his dreams, whom he saw in real life and is prettier than what he had dreamed. He has chosen to ignore the flutters in his stomach whenever he thinks about the cutie. (He also ignores the longing he feels towards the guy and how he feels more hallow than ever before.)

He couldn’t be crushing on a guy from his dreams, right?

“Well, I just came to inform you ‘bout this new turn of events, and now that I have done that,” Jongin pushes himself up on the bed and ruffles his fried platinum blonde hair, “I’ll just take my leave and let you continue with”, he gestures towards Sehun and the clutter on his desk, “whatever that is.”

Sehun just huffs and turns back to his work. “Go on, I can’t concentrate when I have you distracting me.” 

He hears rustling as Jongin stands up and leaves. Something falls to the floor in the hallway and he can hear it clearly because Jongin left his door open —again. 

“Hyung? You okay? And can you close my door?” He yells quietly, minding their neighbors. A beat of silence fills the air, disrupted by the clicking of keys. He abruptly turns back around, because something doesn’t feel right.

He hears Jongin shuffling around in their doorway, “I’ll go out for a while, don’t wait for me”, he hears the older shout without the usual energy that Jongin possesses.

It takes Sehun a second to process that this is _not_ normal behavior. Jongin doesn’t sound so dull and he never goes out spontaneously —at least without telling him beforehand where he’s going. And both of them know Sehun ain’t going to wait for him, so why even bother asking?

He runs to the hallway letting out a distressed ‘Hyung’, and what he sees when Jongin glances back to him right before shutting the door between them is just what he feared. His eyes are now colored hazy gray and not the normal brown.

He has to call back-up (Luhan) and ask what the fuck are they going to do.

* * *

At this time around they are in some kind of a villa, on the outskirts of Seoul. What Kyungsoo has heard from others, the stream of people has been steady and quite good. It’s been two weeks from the last mass feeding at SuperCon and they decided to gather the ring again because the impact of the illusion is soon wearing off from the ‘victims’ and they need to strengthen the bond once again.

He’s waiting for Baekhyun to come and fetch him from a movie theater room where he’s now located far enough to not be a constant health risk —wishing for a lull in the incoming people to leave a room vacant for him. 

They reuse their blood bags —humans, who just had happened to be in a wrong place at the wrong time, as Baek likes to remind him to detach themselves from their wrongdoings as well as possible— to make their feedings efficient. They don’t need to find new people and they can just reopen their mental connection and invite (make) them to come wherever they then are. 

He kind of feels bad, the innocent people who only wanted to have fun at a convention are now being forced into this feeding ring with little to no knowledge of this even occurring. But Kyungsoo knows very well that sacrifices must be made and the situation could be much worse.

Kyungsoo hasn’t even had enough time to get bored in the half an hour Baek has made him wait before the vampire comes to get him. 

“Hey there. Are you ready?”

Baekhyun already has his fangs out and eyes redder than normal humans would have. He seems out of breath —even though he doesn’t need to breathe— and he has some leftover blood on the back of his hand, presumably from wiping his lips. 

He’s the one —as usually— organizing the whole night from choosing the location to inviting all the feeders. He has been going around to secure the smooth running of the feast for the past couple of hours _and it shows._

“Yeah, let’s go”, Kyungsoo stands up, letting Baekhyun lift him bridal style to go in vampiric speed to the room. The first time he experienced it was horrific but the centuries together made him kind of get used to it. 

He can feel how strained and stressed Baekhyun is —even though he is even normally very stony— while the latter is carrying him. They reach one of the last bedrooms on the third floor and he’s left to stand on his own feet. 

They are so used to the whole feeding ordeal, they don’t even speak when they get onto their positions, Kyungsoo sitting on the king-sized bed and Baekhyun straddling him on his lap, nose in the crook of the former’s neck. Kyungsoo massages Baekhyun’s tense back muscles as he licks his throat. 

“Hey, Baek?”, Kyungsoo asks as he gets an idea. He gets a hum as a response and he continues, “Should we fuck?” 

They share a long history together and during that time they realized that both of them enjoy casual pleasure, and one not being able to touch any humans and other having eyes turn reddish whenever feeling pleasure, they can say that their partner repertoire is kind of limited.

He doesn’t get an official answer but the licks on his neck turn more into teeth giving teasing bites and fingers slipping inside his shirt. Baekhyun starts to grind his hips towards Kyungsoo’s when he lifts his hands to squeeze the blood sucker’s ass. 

His eyes start to gradually turn even redder than what they were before and as their tongues are sliding against each other’s his hands find their way to the belts of their pants. 

“Ah, I- I wanna, your thigh-“, Kyungsoo understands this command perfectly and starts shimmying out of his pants to get his legs bare. Baekhyun wants to drink from his femoral vein on his thigh as it brings more pleasure to the both of them.

Legs freed he just can wait when Baekhyun licks around on his thigh and pelvis area. Even if he kind of finds it weird, it’s exciting having someone’s head between his legs. He knows that Baekhyun has a kink of hair pulling so he doesn’t hesitate to slide his fingers into the latter’s locks.

He moans low and tightens his hold when the vampire sinks his fangs into his skin. 

Their fun is interrupted by loud knocks on the door and _very rudely_ Baekhyun isn’t moving from his spot. Kyungsoo lightly kicks him —he would kick harder but the motherfucker’s fangs are still inside of his thigh. 

The knocks repeat. “Get up, Baek”, he says as he pulls his long t-shirt to cover his crotch well enough as he doesn’t care to find his pants. 

The vampire gets up and buckles his belt as he invites Junmyeon in —he probably heard Junmyeon say something to know who was behind the door, as Kyungsoo didn’t hear anything with his normal human ears. 

None other than Junmyeon peaks his head through the door, “Sorry to interrupt you guys, but Baek, there’s someone looking for you”, he says with an apologetic smile and doesn’t even bat an eye to the state that they’re in.

As Kyungsoo stays there to lay down, drags his friend himself to the door while fixing his appearance. “Kyung, you can leave first if you don’t feel like getting bitten again ‘cause I don’t think I can come back anytime soon as I still have to keep things running.” 

He checks his appearance one last time, “I think this will be the last time of us fooling around,” this surprises the other male a little bit, curious to know what has changed.

“I’m seriously thinking of pursuing Chanyeol as more than a blood bag, or a sex friend,” and Kyungsoo smiles. He’s happy that Baekhyun may have found his one and only, and is ready to commit, even if it means no sex for a while for Kyungsoo. 

“I’m proud of you”, he says, knowing that even now, outside of the room, Baekhyun can hear him.

After being left alone with his half-hard boner, he decides just to stay and lay there, willing it to go down on its own. Rolling around onto his stomach to find his phone from the back pocket of his jeans. He scrolls through his social medias for what feels like hours and hears the door click open. 

Not bothering to move he decides just be moody and straightforward.

“Whoever you are, can you go away? I have Baekhyun’s permission to stay here.” Usually mentioning Baek is enough to get people to leave him alone, but this person isn’t moving.

Rolling his eyes and dramatically rolling back onto his back he can see a honey-colored tall male standing right before the open door. His eyes are grey, which is a telltale mark of being under an illusion, but they are unusually focused. 

Kyungsoo knows those eyes (and that body, and those lips, and that face, and those legs), even if they aren’t the beautiful brown that they usually are. As much as he hates to admit that the man —Kim Jongin— has captured his attention he can’t deny it anymore. 

He knows cases of seeing people in dreams and connecting with them there. It’s what he has been doing with Kim Jongin ever since seeing him at the cafe five days ago. They had shared some casual talks and mostly they just enjoy each other’s presence, but man it was awkward in the beginning. Nowadays Kyungsoo almost anticipates when is he going to dream of the handsome man again. 

Baekhyun doesn’t know anything about it at all, unexpectedly, as he knows almost everything about Kyungsoo. He feels like the thing he has with Jongin is somehow too intimate to share with others while fearing that the magic that keeps the tall man coming back would break if he’d say what they have out loud —even to himself. 

And the last thing he wants is to lose Jongin, who seems like a reward from the world for not killing anybody in centuries —ironically Jongin is a human who’s so close to his reach, but Kyungsoo doesn’t even dare to test the limits between dreams and reality by touching him. 

Jongin’s eyes are pinned on his bare legs and barely covered crotch, which makes Kyungsoo freak out. There’s a human in the same room as him and even one wrong move from the dazed male could bring out the plague back again.

Kyungsoo abruptly stands up on the bed and throws himself under the covers while the other is confusedly trying to coherent the situation and Kyungsoo’s fast movements.

“How the fuck did you find your way here- Oh, hi Kyunggie! It’s been a long time since we had fun”, through the open door comes in Jongdae, first addressing the blond and then Kyungsoo. 

“The next time you call me ‘Kyunggie’, I’ll make you drink a full glass of merman piss, Jongdae”, says fuming Kyungsoo. (Merman piss —not really pee but something similar— is saltier than anything and fucks vampire’s organs completely over), “and only you had fun, you literally drank me empty, just because I can’t die, dickhead.”

“How can you be so nice to Baekhyun, even if you have fun harder with him than with me? Literally, I could hear you moan to my room, while I was eating”, Jongdae whines while pretending to be hurt.

“What I do and with who I do it with doesn’t have anything to do with you”, he points out, “You should also learn to control your mental skills better, your food is running around without supervision”, he almost winces when he refers to the human as food. He also uses all of his willpower not to stare at the golden skin before him.

“I normally do better and I _swear_ I did the right command, but this fella just wasn’t as affected as others”, Jongde whines again and Kyungsoo hums nonchalantly. Jongdae is quite old, so he should be able to control even the harder nuts.

“Maybe he is on some other illusion too, who knows”, he thinks for a moment, “but both of you should still leave. Now, I want to sleep.” (And try to not wake his boner again.)

* * *

“Some muggle —was it Sehun?— wants to talk to you,” Junmyeon (being the amazing right-hand-man that he is) briefs Baekhyun as they make their way to the villa’s office room, “I wouldn’t normally allow that, but he came with Luhan and I thought to give him myself a listen, but he insists on you.”

“I don’t know if I should be honored, or cautious on what’s going on”, Baekhyun says as they reach the door, fixing his outfit one last time and making sure his eyes aren’t red anymore, “Let’s find out which one is it.”

There’s a lean brown-haired man waiting for them and he offers his hand in greeting while introducing himself as Oh Sehun. He has Luhan right next to him, who only nods in acknowledgment. 

“So, why are you in need of me?” Asks Baekhyun with his ‘I’m the boss here’ voice to show his position. Sehun doesn’t even blink when the sharp canines peak through the vampire’s pink lips. Luhan, on the other hand, grumbles under his breath how Sehun doesn’t _need_ anything from him.

“Shall we sit down before we talk? We don’t know how long this will take and it would be inconvenient for our quest to stand all the time”, Junmyeon politely offers and they move to the velvet sofas facing each other in the middle of the room. 

“So,” Sehun starts and phrases his words as clearly as he can, “I want to draw my best friend out of the feeding ring.”

Baekhyun only chuckles, “And why would we do that? If everybody would come and plead their friend out of the ring, we would have no soul left”, even if he would want to help this man as he knows their way of feeding isn’t exactly... right, he still has to be the face of many vampires and stay behind his mask.

“Even if I don’t like the idea of this ring, this isn’t the reason why I’m asking”, Sehun pauses and feels the unblinking stares from the three vampires, “I’m asking because I feel like Jongin-hyung —the best friend that I mentioned— is going to remember soon. The illusion isn’t working on him as it should.”

“What makes you so sure of yourself and your _feelings_ on this, as you are, only a human yourself?” Baekhyun questions.

“I have been acquainted with Luhan for a while now and I’ve got to know a thing or two regarding vampires and other supernaturals,” he steals a glance at Luhan quickly and continues, “and I’ve known Jongin-hyung since kindergarten and know him better than I know myself.”

The three other quietly think his words through. It’s like they’re communicating with their eyes only as they glance at each other then nod to themselves a little and glance around again. Sehun wouldn’t be surprised if there would be words exchanged out of his hearing range so he just sits and waits.

After a long silence (?) it’s Junmyeon who talks first, “We should first take him temporarily out of the ring and focus on the problem with the illusion and only after that decide if we’re pulling him out for good. We really can’t afford let anyone go without good reasons.” He offers and all of them nod agreeing —Sehun little more hesitatingly than others.

“Can you elaborate what do you mean, when you say the illusion isn’t working?” Asks the oldest again and Sehun briefly explains that Jongin can remember some parts of what happened and sees the other part in his dreams —and how they’re getting closer to reality time after time.

“Do you know when and who did his illusion for the first time? Maybe it’s just made by someone with weak skills.” Baekhyun asks from Sehun, but Luhan answers instead. 

“It was on the night of the SuperCon, in the vampire booth,” he pauses hesitantly, “by you.” 

“How would-“ starts the vampire in question, but gets interrupted.

“Sehun called me the next day, asking me to take a quick look into Jong’s mind and when I did, you were there.”

“Okay.” Junmyeon quietly sighs and rubs his temples, “If it isn’t that, then what else can there be? Does he have some non-human blood in him? Is he under some other illusion? Do you know?” 

This can seem like a small problem —someone’s illusion just buffering a little—, but it really isn’t just about that. If there’s something making muggles immune to mind tricks, or if there’s someone casting illusions strong enough to resist vampire’s mind control, they are in big trouble and should be alerted early.

“He’s adopted and doesn’t talk about his biological parents ever, so I don’t know for that, and I don’t think he’s under anything. Of course, I can’t really know for sure”, Sehun shakes his head.

“He doesn’t smell like anything unusual to me, and as Baekhyun drank from him, he didn’t notice anything special either —or so I assume. And neither did I see anything abnormal with his mind when I looked into it more deeply couple days ago, besides the illusion you cast of course.” Luhan points out the obvious.

“We’re literally moving nowhere,” whines Baekhyun throwing himself to the backrest of the sofa, damned his appearance as a cool and collected vampire.

“Uhm... I wasn’t sure if I should mention this or not, as I don’t know does this make any difference to you, but”, Sehun starts and he again gains three unblinking stares holding their breaths (even if they don’t need to breathe) for whatever he’s going to say next, “I have a strong feeling after talking with Luhan, that Hyung has also found his pair. Do Kyungsoo.” 

There’s a beat of silence before all the three vampires react differently. 

Luhan next to Sehun is utterly confused at how would Sehun even figure something like that out, frown marring his beautiful face, but still believing the taller is speaking the truth. 

Junmyeon just looks like he suddenly changed to a .jpg format as he sits there staring into the air, eyes unfocused and the expression on his face shines utter defeat.

Baekhyun is the loudest and most space consuming as he starts to flap his hands around as he freaks out, “Oh my Blood Moon! He’s a human! To Kyungsoo? I just- No you gotta be wrong about this one, but- SHIT you probably even aren’t and fuck, _fuck_ , FUCK! How do I- no, they can’t, but Kyungsoo deserves to- no, no, no. We aren’t going there, but Jongin needs- What the heck are we going to do?”

More than that Sehun doesn’t have time to catch as Baekhyun then suddenly calms down and just opts to run his hands in his now messy locks and slide further down on the couch.

After a confused silence from Sehun with the strong reactions of the vampires, he speaks up, “Will that change your opinion on pulling Hyung out of the ring?”

Baekhyun sneaks a glance of Junmyeon between his fingers and the oldest of them regains his movement back just enough to nod his head slowly.

Before Sehun can thank them, Junmyeon sighs loud enough to be a mark for them to shut up and listen.

“Sehun, I don’t know how much you know about pairs but it’s rare to find a pair for supernatural beings, and nearly impossible for humans, but there are some exceptions. Everyone has a few true pairs- Go on Sehun”, he lets Sehun speak as the human looks like he has something to say.

Sehun explains that he knows already what pairs are and how do they work from talking about them with Luhan. He continues before anyone can comment anything by telling how Jongin is infatuated with Kyungsoo just by seeing him once for a second and how he and Kyungsoo are already bonding in his dreams (as pairs usually do).

He gets cut off after telling in detail how he knows it’s Kyungsoo (Luhan once described for him who were the ‘famous’ supernaturals and Kyungsoo fit too well into Jongin’s detailed analysis of ‘the guy from his dreams’) as Baekhyun starts: “Why isn’t Kyung seeing dreams of Jongin also? As he is part of the supernatural community, he should be the one feeling the pair stronger.”

“What I remember seeing in Jongin’s mind was Kyungsoo being drank from during the SuperCon. Although I did question why he popped up, I didn’t think the reason was this, so I didn’t try to inquire further. But I think that Jongdae’s presence was distracting Kyungsoo so he didn’t get affected“, Luhan speaks up and Baekhyun nods to his words.

“Just like a side note, it came to my mind when we were talking ‘bout exceptions in human pairs, once my friend sang in a choir and some witch thought it would be fun to make one of the lines a love spell.” Baekhyun mumbles from the sofa, “If you don’t know, love spells work so that one’s nearest pair will be revealed, like a toned-down wolf’s imprinting,” he doesn’t get to continue what he was thinking when he jumps up, startling Sehun.

“Junmyeon, contact Seokjin and tell him he’s in charge for a day or two and we’re going to go visit old friends of mine”, Baekhyun is out of the door before the others can even react. Luhan yanks Sehun along with him and Junmyeon, when he isn’t keeping up with their pace.

“... and we need his shirt, so we have to make a trip to Jongin’s home. Any questions?” They all missed half of the things Baekhyun said when they _finally_ catch him outside but agree nonetheless. 

Everything is too fast paced for Sehun’s human brain to understand, so when he’s finally back at home after getting whisked around, goodbyes and see-you-laters said, the only thing he can understand is the fact that he doesn’t know what’s going on until next week, when the vampires are back in town with their new information.

* * *

If someone would ask how Sehun is feeling right now, he can answer that he’s on the edge of his seat —both figuratively and literally. 

Week ago Jongin came home only an hour later he himself did with new marks on his neck. The older guy stumbled through the door eyes dazed without any glances cast on Sehun who sat in the living room waiting for him —like Sehun wasn’t even there. 

He was rambling the next morning how his dreams were very vampiric (once again) and how the love of his life —“He’s only a guy from my dreams, who just happens to be cute!”— is so adorable with his almost shaved head, and that his thighs are _so_ sexy. Oh, if he only knew how _cute_ he really is.

So Sehun testing limits, as per usual, questioned him of his whereabouts. The only thing he got out of Jongin was that _apparently_ he went to a SuperCon meet-up and there was a similar vampire booth as last time —due to great demand. (Obviously, he had to go, duh.) Once again he couldn’t remember much because he was so tired. Sehun could only nod and pretend to buy his story. 

(Only, unlike the time before, Jongin _himself_ also seemed to question his own answer.)

The three vampires had deemed meeting outside of Sehun and Jongin’s apartment the best option as they couldn’t afford meeting Jongin. That sounded like an excellent plan —until Baekhyun _insisted_ on going to Exo’luXion. Out of the Exo-cafes Sehun couldn’t remember to save his life was it Exo’luXion or Exo’rDium that was his hyung’s absolutely favorite cafe. Which clearly could cause a problem. 

They decided to meet at 6 o’clock in front of the cafe as the vampires needed enough time to get back from wherever they were. 

Sehun, on the other hand, had nothing to do. He tried to work, watch tv, play with his phone, heck, he even cleaned and as subtle he tried to be under Jongin’s nose, the cleaning finally had the blonde’s attention snap from his computer to Sehun and ask what was bothering him so much. 

Sehun panicked and told Jongin that he was going to ask Luhan out. (No idea where that came from.) To that the older just wished him good luck smiling with so much support that he made Sehun feel bad lying to him —and why was he not shocked at all?

He scrambles up from his comfy position on the couch when his phone starts to buzz on the table next to him. The screen reads Luhan, and he quickly answers. 

“Are you able to meet already in fifteen minutes?” Is the first thing he hears from the others side and right as Sehun gets a quiet Yeah? from his throat, Luhan continues, “Great. See you at Exo’luXion”, and the vampire disconnects the call. 

Sehun stares dumbly at his phone for a second before running like a madman to gather his things. Walking the distance to the cafe takes him thirteen minutes making him reach the three serious vampires exactly fifteen minutes after the phone call.

“Well hello to you too”, Sehun says as he opens the door to the cafe and the others just give him a small smile and a nod of acknowledgment, except Luhan who squeezes Sehun’s free arm apologetically for the call and just whispers that they were busy.

They all are busy examining the menu to miss Baekhyun looking around to find something before he stops and turns around to face them.

“You know what? What about if I order all of our drinks? Just to make sure that we get the furthest table possible. It’s so full here that we may lose it if you don’t go and sit there.” 

All of them take a look around the cafe only to notice that it’s almost empty. Luhan and Sehun exchange confused stares as Junmyeon spots the reason for Baekhyun’s behavior.

“Baekhyun, you really-“, he starts but shakes his head as Baekhyun pulls the most innocent smile on his face. The oldest of them just cast a final look at the person who got Baekhyun acting like this and shakes his head again. 

“Luhan, Sehun, let’s go.”

They occupy the corner table and settle down to wait for Baekhyun. After the vampire has been gone far too long, he finally emerges from around the corner with more stuff than all of them needed and ordered. He got a glow on his face and Sehun can swear he sees the vampire is blushing (even if that isn’t possible).

After organizing every drink to its owner and laying out every other sweet thing that Baekhyun brought onto the table, they can finally settle down.

“So, do you want the good or bad news first?” Baekhyun starts and waits for Sehun to answer while loudly slurping on his caramel-strawberry-milkshake. 

“The bad, I guess?” Sehun hesitates and checks the other vampires if they’re nervous. Both of them are relaxed in their seats on the couch part of the booth —Sehun and Baekhyun are forced to sit on the wooden chairs on the other side of the table (whoever thought it was a good interior plan earns to get fired) which is rude because as vampires they would be fine with sleeping a headstand on a concrete floor, unlike Sehun. 

“Okay then,” the CEO of a vampire lifts his head and stops slurping to speak, “we found next to nothing about the problem with the illusion. So theoretically Jongin could have something really, _really_ wrong with him”, and at Sehun’s alarmed gaze he just lifts his hand to tell him to wait, “or he could just be supernaturally tough mentally. We don’t know.”

“Oh... Okay then, how about the good news?” 

Sehun looks and feels a little dejected, but he still hopes that the good news will be enough to cover for the lack of knowledge with the weakening of the illusion and help Jongin and the others to figure out every question surrounding the older male.

“We found quite a lot of new information with the possible pairing with Kyung and I’ll let Myeon explain more of that”, the vampire returns his attention to the half-empty milkshake in front of him.

“We went to visit Baek’s old friends Minseok and Xiumin in China, identical brothers except for their supernatural race —a psychic and a witch respectively”, Luhan suddenly adds to the conversation from across the table and returns to be immersed with his slice of chocolate cake. 

(Sehun can’t help but chuckle at how the deer-eyed guy has some topping on his chin without even noticing anything.)

“We asked Minseok to find out if there was a reason inside Jongin’s mind to the illusion being what it is without any new news. After that we asked if he came into some contact with any witches during the SuperCon”, Junmyeon briefly explains, “and as it turns out, he drank a love potion made by one of the strongest witches around Seoul.”

“And after that, we had to consult with Xiumin on how these love potions usually work”, Baekhyun pushes the empty milkshake away from him and starts now open a blueberry cupcake’s wrapper, “They’re _so_ going to make me do favors for them forever after this”, he adds as an afterthought.

Junmyeon just breathes deeply in and sighs as he gets interrupted time after time, feeling like he’ll never finish this story.

“Can we all just listen to Junmyeon as he tells me these things?” At Luhan’s nod and Baekhyun’s roll of eyes, Sehun focuses his attention on the eldest.

“Thanks,” he pauses to think where he left off, “So, Xiumin told us that as normally everyone has a few true pairs around the world that are hard to find, love potion only highlights the nearest pair candidate or the true pair, leading one maybe to one’s pair and making that person highlighted in one’s memories and thoughts.”

“Well, that just proves that Do Kyungsoo is Hyung’s pair, right?” Sehun asks, interested. He then slaps a hand to his mouth, “Fuck, I interrupted you again.”

“I- It’s okay, Sehun,” the vampire smiles lightly, “But the hook of a love potion is the fact that there’s no way of knowing —other than waiting— if Kyung is really _the_ one for Jongin or just a close call of being the perfect match.

“Because of this uncertainty, we discussed while coming here that it would be better _for both of them_ , to not to mention anything about this pairing thing to them. That would be to keep them from hoping too much so they don’t get hurt as badly if they aren’t meant to be”, Junmyeon concludes. 

“We also thought that it would be wrong to keep them away from each other, in the case of them belonging to one another”, Luhan quietly adds and all of them cast him a look.

“I just don’t understand why it would be so bad if they were only ‘pair candidates’ and not true pairs”, Sehun states, “Like, it sounds great enough to be with the almost perfect match.”

Both Luhan and Baekhyun look at Junmyeon to answer Sehun. 

“I can’t really explain it perfectly but I can at least try. Your few perfect pairs are all the ultimate people for you. They all are equally perfect and the universe has made sure that you and your pair complete each other. Like you’re a unique puzzle piece that only fits together with your true pair”, Junmyeon pauses to make sure that Sehun is still following.

“Your pair candidates are almost the perfect fit to your puzzle, but you’ll always have some corner be too tight or ill-fit. It’s like offering someone dirt from the ground when he says that he likes mud cake, just because they look kind of similar. That’s what the difference feels like.”

Sehun nods because he feels like he understands what the eldest is explaining —theoretically.

“Well, if we backtrack a little and go back to Jongin and Kyungsoo, we still have to decide what are we going to do with them,” Baekhyun inserts, “As we don’t properly know about the condition of Jongin with illusions, we can’t try and keep him under illusions anymore —which reminds me that Min or Xiu neither have heard of humans resisting illusions before and that they’d bet on him not being completely hu-“, Baekhyun suddenly stops speaking in the middle of a sentence.

The two other vampires have also stopped from making big moves before Baekhyun mutters a quiet ‘fuck’ under his breath.

Sehun hears in the quiet cafe how steps get closer as he sees Jongin wrapped inside his jacket turning the corner and seeing Sehun immediately.

“Hi Hun, how did it go with Luhan? I didn’t-“, Jongin keeps walking towards him with an excited smile on his face that drops as soon as he sees Baekhyun. “Baekhyun? Oh my god.”

“Hi Jongin”, is the only thing that Baekhyun says as Jongin’s hand flies to his neck and his eyes widen.

Junmyeon being the gentleman he is, stands up and gets another chair to their table from the empty one next to them. He also escorts Jongin to sit on it when the younger still can’t move due to shock.

After a silence where all of them (except Jongin) hold their breaths to see how will the human react further. Then Jongin finally opens his mouth: “You were the one who bit me.”

It’s not a question, it’s a statement of a fact. Baekhyun only nods calmly like he expected this.

(“How is he so calm right now?” Sehun whispers to Luhan who has already gone back to his chocolate cake. 

“He probably felt the illusion breaking right as Jongin saw him”, Luhan mumbles with a mouth full of chocolate and Sehun doesn’t know if the missed heartbeat is because of Luhan or if he’s turning into a vampire as well.)

“I remember now —what _really_ happened”, Jongin says and _smiles_ , “I knew I wasn’t crazy.”

It’s Baekhyun who speaks up first after that, ”Yeah, sorry ‘bout that, you just looked so tasty, I couldn’t resist,” he sheepishly smiles with his canines showing while rubbing his neck. 

Jongin seems awfully calm after getting to know the true form of the world. “Does this mean that everything with Kyungsoo is real too?” he scans the other faces in the room and realizes, “Dude, are you also like Baekhyun?” He asks slightly hurt.

“No, the others are vampires, I’m not”, the youngest reassures Jongin fast, “I’m not anything else either, just a human, like you.”

“Luhan too?” He pauses for a moment before chuckling, “Doesn’t surprise me though.”

“What do you mean by that? I’ve always made sure to bite Sehun from places you can’t see”, Luhan wails scandalized, others casting him a judging look, unlike the blushing Sehun.

“I- that’s TMI, but you sometimes just, forget to breathe and are kind of stony?” The oldest human more asks than states, making the deer-like vampire pout, “But why is none of you answering me when I asked about Kyungsoo?”

The others exchange glances again and Sehun _swears_ , that they’re talking together out of the humans’ hearing range.

“Yeah, he is real and I can try to arrange a meet-up for you two,” Baekhyun eventually answers and starts to gather his things as a smile begins to creep to Jongin’s cheeks.

“Well, now that this big reveal is done, I can probably tell you that, indeed, you may not be human Jongin,” Baekhyun stands up, “that’s why we —me and Junmyeon— are here, to try and find out what you’re if not human. We haven’t had much success either, but it seems that you haven’t had any problems before, so you should just try and live normally.” 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t get to introduce myself earlier, I’m Kim Junmyeon,” he offers his hand to Jongin who shakes it, “I’m also sorry that we have to leave so soon after meeting, but we have work to do,” smiles Junmyeon apologetically, “By the protocol, I have to ask you to keep these new revelations within our people and not spread things before consulting one of the elders first —meaning Baek, Kyung, Kris, and couple other race’s representatives—, otherwise I wish we shall meet again soon”, he bows and leaves with Baekhyun soon after.

“Come here, hyung”, beckons Sehun with his hand from where he moved next to Luhan on the couch, “I know you have many questions. We’ll answer them as best as we can, so ask away.”

Jongin already knows what he will ask —even before Sehun can finish the sentence.

“Did Luhan say yes?”

* * *

Jongin is living his best maybe-supernatural life as he watches the newest season for Stranger Things on his iPad. He felt like he needed some normality to his life after knowing that almost his whole life has been a lie.

He wasn’t unbearably shocked about these new revelations, more intrigued than anything else. He feels like the same Jongin as always before. He feels normal so he doesn’t quite find himself believing the fact that he may be something else than a muggle (he absolutely loves the word). He doesn’t know what Sehun’s normal feels like or Luhan’s, so he can’t really trust the feeling of being ‘normally human’.

Noticing that the episode has ended, he decides to get up from where he’s laying on his bed and get some water. 

As he sees the condition their kitchen is in, he curses Sehun because the younger boy can’t seem to put his dishes ever to the dishwasher. Shaking his head and hoping that they have even one clean glass left he hears the doorbell ring and Sehun yelling that he’s got it.

“Hi, Sehun! Jongin is in, right? I got some news for him”, Jongin hears Baekhyun’s voice from the doorway.

“Yeah, I’m here”, he emerges from the kitchen to greet Baekhyun, who’s still standing before the door, “What’s up?”

Baekhyun borderline smirks before answering mischief glinting in his eyes: “I got someone special wanting to meet you too at our house.”

For a second, the humans don’t have a clue who’s Baekhyun talking about, until Sehun gasps in surprise. Not long after that Jongin joins to his gaping.

“Really?” Jongin can’t believe that Kyungsoo wants to meet him too and that he can finally talk to the shorter guy in real life. He has always kind of feared the fact that he has (a) crush-ish feelings towards him on him only based on three rushed meetings and conversations _in his dreams_.

What if Kyungsoo is nothing like he dreamed except for outer appearance? What if the fuzzy feelings whenever he got to connect with the beautiful man on a personal level were only things he wanted to feel and not something that is real?

“But isn’t that dangerous? For Kyungsoo and Jongin to meet? I mean what I heard from Lu...”, Sehun doesn’t continue but looks at Baekhyun concerned.

Baekhyun smiles and starts to take of his shoes, “That’s why I came here and didn’t just send a text”, he looks up to Jongin and puts his jacket to the coat rack, “Jongin you see, there are some things that I need to explain to you before you and Kyung can meet.”

Jongin just nods and goes to return the empty glass from his hands as Sehun leads Baekhyun to their living room.

“I don’t know where to start with this,” the vampire sighs when they all have settled, “Did you know that Kyung is supernatural?”

“No... I never really thought about it”, Jongin tilts his head, “What is he then? I don’t think he’s a vampire, right?”

“No, he’s not. It’s not my job or place to tell you what he is, but how you should behave with him.”

Jongin gives him a puzzled look but nods his head in understanding anyway.

“Did you ever touch Kyung in your dreams?” 

“I- No, I didn’t”, Jongin admits as his cheeks darken from his more inappropriate way of thinking as he took the vampire’s words differently at first.

“Did he ever flinch away from you when you were close to him or if you tried to touch him?”

Jongin nods and recalls one time when he was about to touch Kyungsoo’s hair as he wanted to know how it felt, but the other flinched away. Jongin just thought that Kyungsoo was surprised and asked if he could touch it, but the shorter said that he wasn’t comfortable with the human touching his head. Jongin was slightly hurt by Kyungsoo’s reaction but then understood that there wasn’t much he could do but to respect Kyungsoo’s feelings.

“Okay... So the thing here is that you can’t touch Kyungsoo’s skin. At all. No buts, ifs or anything else. And Sehun, if you really need to touch his skin consult with Luhan firstly. He knows what to do and will help you”, Baekhyun announces.

“Why can’t I touch him, when others can?” Jongin asks disappointed.

“That you’ll have to ask the person himself. But I must warn you that the topic of what he is and what happens if you touch him isn’t the best conversation starter and should only be talked when Kyung is comfortable telling you those things”, Baekhyun explains seriously.

“Oh, I almost forgot, how prone are you to getting sick, Jongin?” Baekhyun returns back to his more chill self and leans to rest his head on the backrest of their couch.

“I don’t think I have ever been _sick_ sick. Aches all over my body and some fatigue if I have trained too hard, but never something like cold or fever.”

Baekhyun furrows his brows and pouts a little, “I have never heard of someone having an as good immune system as yours, but that’s only a great thing! Now I think you’ll have no problems being near Kyung,” he smiles, “Speaking of him he was so excited when I told him that I could arrange for you to meet. Of course, he didn’t say it out loud —like he never does— but I could see it in his eyes. Remember boys, the eyes never lie”, he finishes matter-of-factly.

“So he knows who I am? How? Does he remember me from the convention?” Jongin questions and feels tingly feelings in his stomach for the thought of Kyungsoo knowing him and being interested to meet him.

Baekhyun gasps and slaps his hand on his mouth, “I wasn’t supposed to tell you that, but I was just so excited when Kyung accidentally told me that he had seen you in his dreams too”, he again realizes that he maybe told more than what he was supposed to tell.

“Well, I already exposed more than what I had planned to, so it doesn’t hurt to open this more to you,” Baekhyun tells Jongin, who’s still thinking everything through. 

Jongin wasn’t the only one who was seeing dreams and Kyungsoo wants to meet him but there are some weird rules for the human(?) if he really meets the other. And somehow Baekhyun knows that he has dreamed of Kyungsoo too.

He casts a pointed look towards Sehun who doesn’t know what Jongin is now trying to message him so he just feigns innocence and Jongin rolls his eyes playfully.

“Jongin you should remember that even if you have talked to Kyung in your dreams and the other way ‘round, your dreams don’t match and he may not have any clue what are you talking ‘bout if you reference at all to something that happened in your dreams”, Baekhyun tries to explain as clearly as he can. This is why he leaves most of the explaining to Junmyeon.

Jongin nods, but then abruptly scrunches his face as he tries to think, “But why did we see each other in our dreams? I don’t think anybody really explained it to me,” Jongin looks from the vampire to the younger human that both keep glancing each other. Luhan and Sehun were the same last night when he asked something similar, only they changed the topic so smoothly that he didn’t even acknowledge it.

“Umm... It’s just something that happens to some people who are left with an impression from a brief meeting, yeah,” the oldest seems a little uncertain with his reasoning, but Jongin takes whatever he gets. 

Sehun looks at the clock on the wall and then Jongin’s clothes.

“Maybe you’d want to change what you’re wearing if you’re meeting Kyungsoo today, right hyung?” Sehun prompts and gestures to his basketball shorts and some old t-shirt the older’s wearing.

Jongin looks down on himself and agrees before going to get ready, leaving Baekhyun and Sehun alone.

“I couldn’t ask when Hyung was here, but does Kyungsoo know about the pair thing now as he knows that Hyung has dreamed of him too?” Sehun whispers to Baekhyun, minding Jongin.

“Not that I know. He has kind of canceled the whole concept of love when attached with himself, so I don’t think he ever even has thought that he could have a pair with how he is,” Baekhyun slightly pauses and looks at his hands, contemplating, before he looks Sehun right into his eyes, “But honestly, as his best friend of way too many years, I think Jongin might be it for him. And his heart already knows it.”

Baekhyun looks away and lets the words sit there for a second.

“I haven’t seen him so fundamentally... whole, I guess, never. He always seemed slightly rough around the edges, and I always thought it was because of the guilt of what he had done when he was younger and dumber. But for the past two weeks he has been more considerate when speaking, has been showing how he feels and letting us closer to him than ever and I’m pretty sure that’s only on the thought of Jongin.”

Baekhyun has something raw in his eyes that Sehun doesn’t even dare to try and name what the feeling might be.

“Sehun, imagine what Jongin could do, if only the thought of him has Kyungsoo acting differently”, and Sehun understands, for the first time in his life, how tremendous thing love can be.

* * *

The apartment they enter is dark by its color scheme and it looks quite modern. It’s not dirty or messy in any way, but it looks lived in. Books next to video games on the bookshelves, photos on the walls and some small items that tend to gather on the tables. 

Jongin follows Baekhyun in, Sehun and Luhan (who apparently just happened to be heading to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s apartment) in tow. 

Jongin fixes his purple-ish crew neck sweater one more time and then dries his sweaty hands onto his black jeans before running hands through his hair. Sehun had ushered him out of their apartment without giving him time to tame his hair because he had taken too much time choosing his clothes and Jongin is slightly bitter.

Sehun noticing his hyung’s nervous tics steps forward from where he was by Luhan’s side to pat Jongin on his shoulder, “You don’t need to be nervous, just be yourself and everything will be fine, Hyung.”

If Sehun didn’t have any sense of what’s appropriate, he’d mention to Jongin how he’s acting like going to his first date —which isn’t far from the truth, but it would change the weight of things.

Baekhyun leads them to the living room, “Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, we’re here”, he raises his voice enough for them to get the cue to come and greet them.

They emerge from a room in the hallway, what Jongin assumes is a bedroom behind them, but doesn’t have more time to think as he sees Kyungsoo (and Junmyeon, but he practically ignores him). 

Their eyes meet and without a hitch, a smile blooms on Kyungsoo’s face. Jongin knows that he may not see a more beautiful smile in his whole life and he’s okay with it. A smile graces his face automatically as a reaction to Kyungsoo. He looks nice in his thick turtle neck sweater and khaki pants. He looks _homey_. 

The others just observe how both of them look like the universe is right in front of them and exchange amused glances at their dumb smiles. 

“Okay then... Jongin, here’s Do Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, this is Kim Jongin,” Baekhyun has had enough of their reunion and brings them back out of their bubble, “And here’s Luhan and Sehun”, he gestures towards them. 

Breaking the eye contact Kyungsoo greets them before turning to Jongin, “It’s nice to meet you at last.”

“Yeah, finally”, Jongin is for a moment embarrassed that he sounds like he has been waiting a long time to meet Kyungsoo (he has).

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun turns to Junmyeon but when he sees that something isn’t right with the vampire who just stares at the walls, eyes glossed, he turns to Kyungsoo, “Kyung, Myeon...?” He just leaves it like that.

Kyungsoo looks like he remembers something important,” Oh, yeah right,” he looks around and thinks what’s safe to say, “Lay —she’s back,” and Baekhyun gasps.

Junmyeon flinches and Luhan just furrows his brows as Jongin and Sehun are totally out of the conversation.

“Oh Myeonnie, do you want to talk about it in the kitchen?” 

With Junmyeon’s confirming nod Baekhyun speeds next to him and places a comforting hand on his back as they make their way to the kitchen. Rest of them just watch them go and when they disappear from their sight, Kyungsoo clears his throat.

“Uhm... make your self at home,” he says and gestures towards the sleek black leather sofa in the middle of the room, that’s sided with a couple of armchairs. Kyungsoo isn’t used to having new people coming to his home, so he feels awkward being the host.

Jongin briefly takes note on the gloves that Kyungsoo seems to always be wearing —all though he’s quite sure that Kyungsoo has many different pairs of those, based on what Jongin remembers from his dreams— and sits on one of the armchairs.

“Oh, thank you for the offer but me and Sehun are going to buy,” Luhan pauses for a second and looks Sehun for help, “Uh, napkins.”

Sehun realizes what Luhan’s trying to do and comes to help, “Yeah, fancy napkins. For an event that I’m organizing,” he takes Luhan’s hand and starts to pull him towards the door, “Sorry that we couldn’t stay longer but the napkins won’t wait, right Lu?”

“No, they won’t,” He turns and opens the door, “Be safe!” 

Both Kyungsoo and Jongin can hear from the other side of the door the slap that Sehun gives Luhan and the over-acted moan that Luhan makes.

Jongin hugs the pillow on his lap closer and blushes when Kyungsoo sits on the couch next to him, rolling his eyes at the duo’s antics and asks: “Are they always like this?”

Jongin shakes his head and thanks the god that Kyungsoo just sides Luhan’s last comment, “Not really, they are always giving me TMI but not to this extent.”

“Everybody is just waiting for them to realize that they have more going on that what they claim to be ‘purely physical attraction’,” the younger adds as an afterthought. (He was really disappointed when he got to know that Sehun asking Luhan out was just for his distraction.)

“Well, I can tell you that you’re not alone as Baek is _always_ giving me TMI about everything. I’m pretty sure it’s only getting worse from now on, though”, Kyungsoo tells.

“How so?”

“Do you remember the time we saw each other at the cafe?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongin nods.

“It’s actually my favorite cafe, but yeah.”

“Oh really, I wouldn’t have guessed that! It’s also Baekhyun’s but only because Chanyeol works there. And actually, I was there then to rate if I approve him for Baek. So I think I’m gonna hear a lot of TMI-stories regarding him in the near future”, he explains.

“That’s actually so cute. That you’ll have to approve him first,” the human pauses for a moment, “Then will Baekhyun have to approve me?”

That makes Kyungsoo fluster madly when Jongin is only smiling playfully at him. (Where did that confidence come from?)

Of course, Kyungsoo isn’t stupid. He’ll know the symptoms of a pair when he sees them and (un)fortunately he sees them between him and Jongin —it only took him some time to come around the idea. 

“It’s not cute”, he denies cheeks reddening.

He feels unreasonably giddy at the thought that he has a pair and that the pair is Jongin, the godly handsome but free-spirited and sensitive boy that has so much to say when he starts.

“I think Baek already did,” Kyungsoo avoids Jongin’s eyes, “He wouldn’t have brought you here otherwise.”

He also feels regret to take something as important as physical closeness away from Jongin, just to keep him alive. He knows that nothing good comes alone and something bad is bound to happen whether it’s new disease started by Kyungsoo, who’ll swipe hairs from Jongin’s face in a moment of weakness, or Jongin suffering emotionally because of things that Kyungsoo can’t provide.

“So now it’s okay to try and get you to be mine?” 

He also knew from the moment he said yes to meeting the gorgeous man, that they wouldn’t be meeting as friends, and he knows that Jongin knows it too. Because the feeling they get from being close to each other is like a breath of fresh air after being underwater forever. And that’s only what’s it like in dreams. 

“Maybe,” Kyungsoo smiles, “Let’s see if you’ll succeed.”

Talking with Jongin is like a punch in the guts with how feelings fill him up until he explodes, but at the same time, he feels like every single cell of his finally stops buzzing and is at peace, and every ache, pain, and negativity just leaves his body with every exhale he does.

“I’ll try my best, so be prepared to fall”, Jongin teases.

Finding Jongin is like finding a heaven in his personal hell.

“I’ll have you catching me, don’t I?”

Kyungsoo smiles even more brightly and feels happiness fill him fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it’s me again. Hi.
> 
> Sorry for the lack of Kaisoo and the lack of thought in this chapter. I had to change the timelines too many times and I’m pretty sure there’s at least one mistake in consistency of the plot. 
> 
> It’s like 10k of nothing. I originally planned to include couple more dates ?? for them but then I decided to keep most of the tooth rotting fluff to the next (last) chapter.
> 
> The last chapter is coming sooooon, so let’s meet at the end of it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for gore-ish stuff, angst, a small mention of miscarriage!  
> Have fun reading <3

A clock on the wall ticks and so does Jongin’s eyebrow. 

They are at Exo’luXion  _again —_ only this time it’s only him, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon. Him and the other two. At least that’s how he feels like with the way they’re sitting. 

Kyungsoo and Junmyeon are talking about something that he lost interest in _a long_ time ago, sitting next to each other on the other side of the table. The only thing keeping the human there is, honestly, Kyungsoo and the way he from time to time glances back to Jongin and the way his deep and rich voice falls from his lips as he says something.

Jongin was ecstatic when the other contacted him and asked if he wanted to go out for a coffee. It was the first time they talked after meeting at Kyungsoo’s some days ago. He had tried to look his best on their first date (?) and even had recolored his roots that were starting to stand out from his platinum hair. 

Only Kyungsoo had failed to mention that Junmyeon would be coming too. 

The ~~date~~ meeting had been a roller coaster until now. It started at the top when Jongin first saw Kyungsoo and his blooming smile and it stayed there for a moment when he initiated physical contact (for the first time ever) and squeezed Jongin’s hand with his glove-clothed hand while thanking him for coming.

The low came right after that though when he offered to bring their drinks —thinking that Kyungsoo would want to wait with him and maybe explain why the vampire was there as well, but no. Kyungsoo went with the other to look for a place to sit. 

Jongin doesn’t know much about the vampire as he has met him only twice before this. The first time Jongin got the impression that the oldest was one of the most mature and polite people he had ever met but these other two times he had seemed gloomy and disoriented, which didn’t fit with his image.

(Maybe he has a work persona and more... _relaxed_ persona with his friends?)

When he got to the table the low only seemed to continue. He had hoped to sit next to Kyungsoo, so he could unnoticeably move closer to him and maybe  _accidentally_ touch him —his clothes, of course, not his skin— and maybe get Kyungsoo more accustomed to being near him. But again, no. He had taken a seat next to the window and there the vampire was, next to him and Jongin had to take one of the normal chairs before them and try and enjoy his place in front of Kyungsoo.

He knows that his emotions are always very visible on his face and Kyungsoo seemed to notice it enough to ask him if everything was okay. Not wanting the other to worry, he just dismissed it and tried to focus on the positive. 

Every minute spent with Kyungsoo was a wisely spent minute.

He tried to take part in the conversation, he really did. At first, they had talked about some vampire council things that Jongin had no idea what they were about but as Kyungsoo realized that Jongin wasn’t really in, he changed the conversation to some drama that was now bubbling in the supernatural community. 

At that Jongin had more things to say, but only when prompted. Kyungsoo genuinely listened to Jongin’s opinions and always asked if he agreed or not. Junmyeon, too, started to feel like the same person from the first time they met. 

He started to sigh at some dumb rumors and at how Kyungsoo and Jongin roasted these people they didn’t even know —jokingly of course—, but the sighs weren’t the same depressed sighs that he made before, no, they were more amused.

But then something happened and things started to go back to south. 

He had missed part of what Kyungsoo said due to being entranced by his beautiful smile —which happened more often than Jongin would like to admit— but caught clearly the words ‘siren’ and ‘pair’. 

Neither of the words woke any particular feelings in him, as he most likely didn’t know their supernatural meaning but that wasn’t the case for the two others, as Junmyeon’s eyes glinted for a second before going back to the dull, spaced-out look from before and Kyungsoo just looked like he wanted to rewind time back to before he said anything.

Unlike before, Kyungsoo focused all his attention to his friend and started to convince Junmyeon of things that Jongin had no way of understanding. They clearly talked about things and people that both of them knew from the past.

He lost his interest at that point and now he’s just waiting for them to end the conversation, which is nearing the end by the small pieces of info he got.

“I think I’ll go now, Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon starts to get up and only then looks like he remembers that Jongin is there too, “I’m sorry for boring you Jongin with this stuff but I’ll now take my leave and leave you two alone.”

He sounds as polite as ever but his hunched shoulders and paler than usual skin tells that he’s not as good as he sounds. Jongin feels bad as he doesn’t know what’s going on behind the scenes and just waves Junmyeon’s words off, “Not at all, it was nice spending time with you too.” He tries to sound as honest as he can.

“Hey, Myeon? Even if things feel impossible, just remember Lay and the conditions you met her. Fate has a wonderful tendency to make things work”, Kyungsoo looks at Jongin for a second before looking back at the vampire, who looks just a tiny bit more spirited. 

Junmyeon looks back and forth between them and then manages a small smile, “It indeed has”, and takes his leave, leaving confused Jongin and a smiling Kyungsoo behind.

Jongin feels like he was just involved in a conversation without actually being mentioned or taking part in it.

“I’m sorry I didn’t explain anything beforehand,” Kyungsoo turns to him fully, “but Myeon has, how should I say this, some things going on and I felt like he should get some other things to think for a while”, Kyungsoo pauses and looks away for a moment, before adding quietly, “and I wanted to meet you too.”

“No, I don’t mind”, Jongin denies, but at Kyungsoo’s judging look he adds, “I was just confused for some part. And seeing you made everything ten times better.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes slightly, “I’m sorry again, all though I expected to make things a hundred times better”, he smiles and Jongin feels like he could go through millions of boring-ish conversations if Kyungsoo would be joking with him every time afterward.

“How about you make things better?” Jongin suggests and Kyungsoo looks interested, “How does a refreshing walk in the park sound to you?”

Kyungsoo chuckles and stands up, “I’d love to.”

They wrap themselves in their clothes preparing to go out to the cool autumn night. 

Outside, they stop for a moment to decide which park are they going to go. Jongin offers to lead them to the one near Han-river and as Kyungsoo agrees, opens the human his hand before Kyungsoo, palm towards the sky. Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin for a second before looking back at the hand and taking it. 

They walk like that in silence for a while before Kyungsoo opens his mouth, “I didn’t get to say this earlier, but you dyed your roots, right?”

Jongin smiles at Kyungsoo, surprised, “You noticed?”

Kyungsoo feels warmness fill his cheeks so he hides his face deeper in his scarf, “Yeah, I thought you looked good”, he mumbles, “as if you don’t always.” 

The last part is almost —note on the word almost— too quiet for Jongin to hear, but he hears anyway what the other said. Jongin smiles as he feels content just staying silent. He squeezes the hand he’s holding and carefully threads their fingers together.

He could stay like this forever.

* * *

As Jongin gets to know Kyungsoo more during the few weeks they have known each other officially, being together more often than not, he discovers things. The older is a very serious person, who has unexpected charms and is undeniably cute even if he doesn’t mean to be. He cares for the people nearest to him, as a mother would. 

And today, he discovered that Kyungsoo is also clingy. Very clingy and he most likely doesn’t even register that. 

And honestly, Jongin is jealous of this trait. Not because Kyungsoo has it (he absolutely loves clingy Kyungsoo) but because it’s not directed at him. 

Kyungsoo is securely wrapped in Baekhyun’s arms, head on his shoulder and the vampire’s fingers lightly scratching his scalp. He is sandwiched between Baekhyun and Jongin on the couch while resting his legs on top of the taller’s. He probably doesn’t even notice how his position has changed from the beginning.

Jongin _really_ can’t concentrate on the action movie that is playing on the flat-screen before them. He hasn’t been since the first half an hour when he realized he didn’t follow the plot anymore. 

He’s sure all the others in the room already have noticed his unease (and jealousy) —except for Kyungsoo who’s still deeply immersed in the movie’s final moments— as they from time to time throw him a teasing look. 

Sehun and Luhan being the main culprits of this but Baekhyun takes his own share for it too. There are also some new acquaintances that he met today at the trio’s (Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Junmyeon) weekly movie night who are also throwing curious glances at him: Tao and Kris —the power couple of the year from what he observed them and their behavior— and their 14-year-old, Lucas. 

They weren’t complete strangers as Jongin realized he had been baby-talking both Kris and Lucas at SuperCon in the WereFriends- booth. And Tao had been next to him guiding him forward as he had stuck too long with one ~~dog~~ werewolf .

He makes a mental note to acquire more information on werewolves from Kyungsoo later as he doesn’t want to interrupt the movie night with his questions and it may be inappropriate to point out that Kris and Tao look quite young to be parents of a 14-year-old kid.

Before he can find more questionable things in the family, he notices that the movie’s ending credits start to roll and everyone starts to shift from their places to stretch their stiff limbs.

Sehun tries to rub feeling onto his arm that was under Luhan (in a position that Jongin knew is going to hurt) as low-key as he can. Tao and Kris both groan as Lucas tries to get up from between them and ends up carelessly elbowing Kris in the gut and knee Tao on the way. Baekhyun lightly slaps Kyungsoo’s thigh to get him off of him and Jongin scowls because he didn’t need to do that (and he totally approves the bruise-worthy punch that the younger gives back).

Junmyeon just sighs and gets up, announcing that he’ll head to bed now and the werewolves agree on going home too, as tomorrow is a school morning for Lucas and they have to go and get rest of their pups from their friend’s care. 

“Will we continue with the rest of us, or was this it?” Kyungsoo questions as he looks around and lets Baekhyun get up.

“Even if I haven’t known them for a very long time, I’d say that they have other plans after this”, Baekhyun side-eyes Luhan and Sehun, who are in their own bubble, whispering things to each other’s ears and Jongin nods, because he already knows the signs, “Plans that only involve them and so, I don’t think it’s worth it to watch anything only by the three of us.”

He walks to the pair on the couch, says a few words that get an eye roll for an answer from Luhan, before he continues to his own room. Not a minute later Sehun rises and pulls Luhan with him.

“We have to do this again on some other day, but today we’ll leave early. Hyung, remember the time I helped you with the dance routine?” Jongin nods hesitantly as he recalls the time Sehun stayed with him for hours to film his dance routine and edit it, “It would be awesome if you’d repay it today and come home later. You know what I mean, right?”

Jongin nods and after the confirmation Sehun and Luhan practically fly out of the apartment, leaving smiling Kyungsoo and an annoyed Jongin behind.

“What should we do now? I really wanted to see the new rom-com that came to Netflix, but all others left and now I can’t really go home either...” Jongin pouts and Kyungsoo smiles a bit more.

“We can watch it together, just the two of us. I wanted to see it too”, Kyungsoo reassures and he reaches for the remote and starts to put the movie on.

Jongin learns Kyungsoo mainly watches action movies, documentaries and cooking shows from Netflix and finds the mix fascinating. He also learns that Kyungsoo doesn’t watch rom coms and the movie is only a 12% match for him to like it. He doesn’t mention it though but he feels giddy that the older still wants to watch it with him.

Kyungsoo presses play and re-settles his legs on top of the human’s. Jongin dares to lift his hands onto them and gently massage them. Kyungsoo stays still for a moment before he fidgets for a while to find a better position until he stops again and scoots a little back. 

Jongin panics that maybe he did something wrong and he shouldn’t have touched Kyungsoo on his own accord before he slightly calms down seeing Kyungsoo’s calculating gaze. He scans Jongin’s body before removing his legs and standing up.

“Soo-“, Jongin starts to explain but the other just shushes him and smiles before walking into his room. 

Jongin stays still slightly agitated, but counts on the fact that the movie is still playing for Kyungsoo to come back.

Not long after Kyungsoo emerges from his room, having changed his crew neck sweater to a black loose hoodie that covers his hands, giving him sweater paws. Jongin watches him get closer, confused, and Kyungsoo sits this time closer than before.

“You do know Jongin, that you’re very easily readable”, he tightens the hood around his head, leaving only his face bare —making him look little like an egg—, “It was painfully obvious that you weren’t happy I was leaning on Baek. Were you jealous?” Kyungsoo teases as he settles his legs over Jongin’s lap and gets as close as he can to the other.

“Of course I was. I’m supposed to woo you, but how’s that going to happen if you cuddle with other men when I’m next to you?” Jongin pouts and slightly feels bad that he’s so protective.

Kyungsoo leans his face to the taller’s chest and says nothing as he winds his hands around Jongin’s torso, listening to his heartbeat.

“You could’ve just said. I don’t mind”, he whispers onto Jongin’s shirt.

The human relishes on the feeling he has now: Kyungsoo in his arms, admitting that he doesn’t mind if Jongin is jealous and wants the shorter to only cuddle with him.

“Be careful what you wish for, soon I won’t let you go even if you want”, he jokes and gathers smiling Kyungsoo more tightly against his chest.

“What was the ‘Soo’ just before?” Kyungsoo slightly lifts his head to look at Jongin.

“I don’t know, it just came up. Don’t you like it?” Jongin shrugs and frowns a little. Kyungsoo stays silent and rests his head back where he lifted it.

“No,” Kyungsoo interrupts, “I like it. It’s new and you made it.”

Affection fills Jongin’s chest until he feels like he could choke on it. He doesn’t and just ends up squeezing the other a little more after feeling Kyungsoo’s cheeks bunching up from smiling against his chest.

They stay like that and watch the movie quietly —excluding Kyungsoo’s borderline annoyed huffs of air when things go _little_ too unrealistically. (He wasn’t originally made to watch rom-coms.)

* * *

“Hey, Soo. It’s time to wake up”, it’s too dark at first and all Kyungsoo can do is to recognize Jongin’s voice. 

Jongin. He needs to see Jongin and that everything is okay with him and with them.

He feels the anxiety and the panic from the nightmare coming back in full force and he knows that the only way out is to follow the human’s voice.

“It’s alright, you’re with me. Just wake up, it’s only a dream”, he can feel himself sobering. It’s only a dream. 

He just needs to open his eyes and he’s with Jongin. And as he does, Jongin really is there. Alive. Healthy. Breathing.

Right. Breathing is important and Kyungsoo needs to breathe too. But somehow he can’t get any air even if he’s trying. He knows he’s hyperventilating.

“Soo. Kyungsoo. Look at me and breathe with me. In and out. In and out. And again,” Jongin is right there helping him breathe. As his breathing gets better he can get his surroundings better. 

The blonde is keeping him up by his arms and Kyungsoo can feel the drying tears on his cheeks. He feels like he’s calming down and he looks around.

The TV has been shut and the lights from outside have been lit as the sun has gone down maybe hours ago. Jongin’s shirt is wrinkled from where he laid and his eyes are endless pits of concern that are glazed with relief now that Kyungsoo has calmed down. 

The clock on the wall is ticking and he spots sympathetic-looking Baekhyun from his door. Kyungsoo slightly nods to tell him he’s okay and as Jongin looks behind him, Baekhyun has already gone back.

Kyungsoo dries his tears and refuses to look into Jongin’s eyes again. Jongin’s dead eyes flash behind his eyelids as he rubs his face. The taller hesitantly takes him back into his embrace and runs his hand down his back. They stay like that as Kyungsoo sniffles and calms his breathing until it’s back to normal.

“I think you remind me of someone I used to know”, Kyungsoo mumbles to distract himself, “I can’t point out who, but it’s so distinctive.”

Jongin hums and lets the silence speak for itself.

“You fell asleep somewhere in the middle of the movie, do you want to watch it to the end?” Jongin quietly asks and Kyungsoo just shakes his head, “I figured. I shut the TV and just let you sleep. You slept over an hour.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t comment on it. The silence stretches until Kyungsoo doesn’t know how long has it been.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I used to get similar nightmares in the past, so it’s nothing.”

For years after he got to know what he was capable of, the only types of dreams he got was nightmares. The best dreams were the ones where he didn’t have to bother with himself anymore. The dreams in which he died with the others.

“It’s nothing much.”

A nightmare where Jongin died. 

And Sehun died. 

And Chanyeol died.

Where Luhan, Baekhyun, and Junmyeon were left to grieve their losses. 

Alone. 

A nightmare where Kyungsoo just wanted to save Jongin.

“Just a nightmare.”

They were on their way to Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s wedding. He remembers feeling so happy looking at his own ring finger where a beautiful but simple silver band was. The comfort he got when he saw a similar band on his husband’s left hand was addicting.

It was unfortunate. Jongin was smiling his most beautiful smile at Kyungsoo —eyes all in crescents and mouth wide open— when a drunk driver curved from the road onto the pedestrian street. Jongin was right in the middle of it all. 

Kyungsoo just wanted to save him so he pulled the taller towards himself, on the second the car would’ve hit Jongin. He cried because he had saved Jongin. Too elated to remember the second when his forehead collided with Jongin’s chin when he pulled him away. 

Time flew and they were at the wedding hall. Baekhyun had done so much work for everything to be perfect. Chanyeol was with Sehun and Jongin. The guests arrived and took their places. The ceremony started and when Baekhyun settled into his place next to Chanyeol, everyone cried. 

They cried _blood_. 

Jongin couldn’t breathe because of all the blood he had started to cough. His ears bled. He told Kyungsoo times after times that he loved him. That this wasn’t Kyungsoo’s fault. That everything will be okay. That Kyungsoo’ll find someone as amazing as he is. 

He couldn’t breathe properly but he didn’t care because he wanted to reassure Kyungsoo more. He couldn’t see anymore, but he told Kyungsoo time after time that he was the most beautiful person he’d ever met. He couldn’t hear but he told that Kyungsoo had the most soothing voice he had ever heard. He told him that Kyungsoo was the love of his life and he didn’t regret ever meeting him. Not even now.

He held Kyungsoo’s hand even when he started to convulse. He held his hand when he started to choke on his own tongue. He held his hand when his eyes rolled back. 

And he held his hand when his body finally stopped.

Kyungsoo cried and looked for someone, but every human was like Jongin. Sehun and Chanyeol too. 

Baekhyun’s white suit was covered in Chanyeol’s blood and as if he had felt Kyungsoo’s gaze. He locked their eyes and what Kyungsoo saw was pure hatred. It was also like that in Luhan’s eyes. Junmyeon’s too. And in every other survivor’s eyes.

Resentment.

Disgust.

Betrayal.

“Just a nightmare.”

* * *

Kyungsoo’s sure Jongin has noticed it too. 

The way he tries to move an inch further away when they’re close. Inch closer to being safe. The way he may not answer his phone for hours and then reply as curtly as he can. How he has the most ridiculous reasons for not meeting up or not being present at group gatherings.

He just tries to make things easier for both of them. Easier to let go. Jongin doesn’t know anything about the pairing and they aren’t yet too deep to turn back. 

He only wants to save the human when he still can. 

He loves Jongin, all the same, he did before. So much, he’s ready to sacrifice things for Jongin. How you don’t know you need something until you get it and then you can’t live without it. It’s fascinating to realize how love changes priorities.

He needs Jongin, but he needs Jongin living above else. 

When the younger confronts him for the first time, he can see the pure worry in his eyes, but he just tells him it’s nothing. It crushes Kyungsoo’s heart when he does that. It hurts less the next time and the time after that. He _has_ _to_ keep Jongin safe. 

The human wouldn’t understand it from Kyungsoo’s side —if he would ever to tell the truth— and would just tell him it’s okay. So Kyungsoo keeps denying everything until their conversations turn into heated arguments. Until those turn into fights. He keeps doing that until Jongin understands to let go.

Still, it hurts to hurt Jongin.

“Don’t touch me Jongin!” Kyungsoo knows the blonde is only trying to lift his mood by being playful, but as he continues Kyungsoo doesn’t find it funny anymore, “I said, don’t touch me!”

As if burned Jongin removes his hands from Kyungsoo’s sides and he can feel this time will be different. It’s not going to end like their arguments usually do, both exhausted until they just drop it as they can’t anymore.

Their fights begin from Kyungsoo and end to Jongin. The younger tries to keep his calm through everything Kyungsoo accuses him of and criticizes him for. His eyes never have truly been angry and there’s always a spark of hope, a sign of not wanting to let go of them and keep trying —no matter what Kyungsoo throws at him.

But today Jongin’s eyes void of that spark. He just seems so... tired. Tired of being the only one trying. Tired of working and working and working —on something that doesn’t have a future.

The fight is still there; hurtful words are thrown and Jongin tiredly trying, for one last time, to make him see that they can make it work.

“You want to go there, do this, watch that, and you don’t even listen to what I want to do. And you dare to say I don’t trust you? You don’t trust me to tell you when I’m ready!” Kyungsoo knows this is the end. He just knows.

“I have waited for _months_ for you to tell me what’s up, but what do I get in return? Ignored texts and phone calls, canceled dates and all this pointless arguing. You are not the same person I fell in love with”, Jongin has risen to stand up in the middle of his frustration and buries his face into his hands. His voice is not one bit angry, it’s just defeated.

“The man I fell for ignored me to make sure his other friend was feeling better, he went and checked if he approved his best friend’s crush, he watched a movie he didn’t like with me, just to see me happy. He was intelligent, cuddly, caring, witty, peace-loving and the most wonderful person I’ve ever met and maybe will ever meet. But until you find that person again, I don’t want to see you,” Jongin leads them to the hallway and Kyungsoo can feel the tears gathering in his eyes.

“Soo,” Jongin’s eyes overflow and he takes a calming breath before looking Kyungsoo straight in the eyes, “I’ll always be here for you to come back, because I know you‘ll come back. I won’t take your words to heart because I know you don’t really mean them. I understand that you have things to hide but I need _you_ to understand that there is nothing,  _nothing_ , that could ever drive me and my love away from you. Just know that we’ll get through anything if we’re together. And remember Kyungsoo, you’re loved by so many people —including me.”

And with that, he opens the door and lets Kyungsoo walk out.

The walk back feels like nothing for him. Like everything does. He isn’t sure if this is normal or is it just him. He takes a detour to home as he isn’t ready to see his friends.

His friends know something’s up. He’s more than once mentioned to them how what he and Jongin had was doomed from the beginning and how he wouldn’t even understand if Kyungsoo’d ever to tell him.

He has even ordered Baekhyun to test his blood daily to know when and what he’ll spread this time. So, if something happens maybe they’ll be able to make a cure for it in time.

Baekhyun does it, without saying a word to him. As he does everything. Kyungsoo’s not sure when they really had a conversation and he seriously doesn’t need the attitude from him too.

Maybe it was some weeks ago when Kyungsoo came in the middle of the night home tears on his face —hurt by his own actions towards Jongin.

“Just know that you’re making a mistake”, Baekhyun had said calmly as he walked back to his room.

Kyungsoo hates when they speak to him in that utterly defeated tone. It’s not his fault he has to sacrifice his own feelings to keep Jongin alive.

As a speak of the devil, he sees Baekhyun in front of him when he opens the door and gets violently (and dangerously) pulled inside by him.

“What now? I’m sorry?” Kyungsoo tries without energy.

“You selfish coward!” Baekhyun is seeing red — which means he knows and so does most likely Luhan and Sehun too—, “You don’t care about anything else than your own sorry ass and that’s not right. You pretend that you have problems so you’d feel validated to behave like the dick you are. Everything is about you and you neglect your loved ones, your friends,  _us_ — your family, because of this. You’ve gone too far this time.

“You make Jongin a problem when he’s not. You aren’t a fucking idiot, you  _know_ Jongin is your pair! But do you know what, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun lectures him like he has never before and smirks down on Kyungsoo, “Do you know what? You are in so much denial on the fact that somebody could love you, inside that hard head of yours, that you can’t accept the fact that Jongin is right in front of you with so much love and appreciation to offer unconditionally”, Baekhyun rolls his eyes annoyed.

Kyungsoo wants to deny this all but doesn’t as the vampire continues.

“You pretend like he’s going to stop loving you after he knows the truth. Do you think your bitch-ass attitude is going to stop fate? The audacity. If Jongin is doomed to such a shitty ending by you, then that’s going to happen —you want it or not. That only proves my point that you’re self-centered. 

“Sehun and Luhan had a fallout, Junmyeon was rejected and Chanyeol filed a fucking report of me because I told him what I am. Did you know this? No. Did you know that Tao and Kris — _your two close friends_ — had a miscarriage and lost their twelve-week-old pup, two weeks ago? No, you didn’t, because you and your problems were more important.”

Baekhyun lets the words sink as he sits on the coffee table, right in front of the other.

“But do you know the real problem here? It’s your trust issues. Towards your friends and towards Jongin. And most importantly —towards yourself. You don’t trust yourself. Guess why that is?” He pauses and sneers, “You are afraid of yourself, what you have done, what you will do, and what you  _are_ . You pretend that you’re okay and that’s the most selfish thing you do. Because you don’t admit to yourself that you have a problem and nobody can help you when they are the people that have to bear your attitude and your hurtful acts.”

Baekhyun stands up, brushes his pants and shows Kyungsoo his compassionate eyes.

“We lose people all the time —especially _we_ have seen people die during the centuries we have lived— and that’s life, but we have each other to get through it. But I have to tell you, there’s not going to be always people behind your back if you’re acting like this. So hurry the fuck up and get your head out of your ass.”

With that he leaves Kyungsoo at the living room, alone, to cry his heart out because what he heard coming brutally from Baekhyun’s mouth was all true.

Kyungsoo didn’t know what was his ultimate goal in all this. Was it to distance himself this far, to destroy everything he had? 

He wanted to just save himself from losing Jongin, but now it all was jumbled and he lost much more than only him. He had been so fucking blind and unwilling to admit the truth that he needs to make things right. 

* * *

Jongin doesn’t admit to crying, except in his dreams. It’s been a week without Soo, but he is every night brought back to the bright heart-shaped smile that promises him that he needs to wait just a little more.

He trusts himself to trust Kyungsoo. The doe-eyed man will come back. He knows Kyungsoo and as strong as he pretends to be, Jongin knows that he will never be strong enough to stay away. 

His and Sehun’s household is unusually gloomy and quiet. Jongin tries to immerse himself to work as best as he can. He plans and mods websites until he can’t think about anything else. 

He has announced a hiatus for his fic account until further notice as he can’t find the motivation to continue bullshitting some dumb vampire porn since he is now more correctly educated. He can’t really go dancing either as the studio is under construction for a while and Sehun is clearly not in the mood to find another place and dance.

He has been left out on details, but what he has gathered on his own and what Sehun has told him, Luhan found someone else. They never were together officially, even if everyone always perceived them as a couple. Jongin questioned why wasn’t Sehun trying to go after Luhan as they had _something_ between them. 

That’s when Sehun always turned cryptic and just told that the other guy and Luhan were more than what he and Sehun could ever be. That it was one of the supernatural things. And then he would look at him longingly like the older would have something he didn’t have.

Baekhyun hadn’t said anything on the matter from the vampire’s perspective and Jongin respected that, as he wasn’t directly part of the whole ordeal. He hadn’t said anything on Kyungsoo after the night everything ended unlike before when he was telling how he was behind the scenes.

That was also one of the reasons the human trusted Soo to return. The month after the movie night was a nightmare itself. Something had triggered Kyungsoo to change and Jongin was on the edge of ripping his hair out of frustration because the older just shut everyone out. He only wanted to help and understand —the only reason he held up with the arguing— but it was in vain.

When Soo started to distance himself, he was sure he had royally fucked up and didn’t just know what. But as the baldy didn’t show direct displeasure towards him, he realized that something was up. He called Baekhyun after Kyungsoo had pretended for everything to be okay and the vampire had been reluctant to tell him anything.

It wasn’t until a couple of days later when the vampire was first to make contact and open the situation more to the human. The more they talked the more he got information about what was going on. At first, it was something like ‘He’s just upset. Try to be there for him.’ but then it gradually turned more serious and more detailed. 

Baekhyun eventually told him that the nightmare had triggered Kyungsoo to act in a certain way and he most likely didn’t have much clue he was being an ass. Apparently, the behavior had something to do with Kyungsoo himself and all of it was a wall he built tried to protect himself with. He only instructed Jongin to act normal, be there for him and be as forgiving as he could, but stop when he felt like enough was enough.

When he had questioned the older how long this would continue, he had only sighed and said: “Until something wakes him and he’s ready to face his monsters.”

He didn’t want to lift his hopes up, but when he finally had had enough and he asked for Soo to leave, he had seen the real Kyungsoo in his eyes. Not the one who could spit harsh things without batting an eye, but the one who had looked so afraid and fragile when he heard his words. 

So Jongin wills himself not to cry because they aren’t over. He wills himself to go on his life like normally, day by day. And when he one day opens the door, he feels love bloom in his chest as red-nosed baldy stands before him, with an expectant look.

“I’ll always be here for you to come back because I know you‘ll come back. I won’t take your words to heart because I know you don’t really mean them. I understand that you have things to hide but I need  _you_ to understand that there is nothing,  _nothing_ , that could ever drive me and my love away from you. Just know that we’ll get through anything if we’re together”, Kyungsoo quotes him and blushes, “This still stands, right?”

Jongin can’t resist and he pulls Kyungsoo into a so big bear hug (after making sure that his hood covers his head) that the shorter eventually taps him to get air into his lungs. He still doesn’t let immediately go of him, but blinks his upcoming tears away —this isn’t a sad reunion— before finally freeing him.

“Yeah, it does”, he smiles and pulls Soo inside. 

He leans to the door frame as he watches the other to peel all the layers he’s under, off, “I missed you”, not only meaning the couple weeks they haven’t seen each other and he sees Kyungsoo freeze for a moment, before he leaves the gloves he’s wearing on and lifts his face. The smile on his face is sad and Jongin decides he doesn’t like it.

“I did too”, and the taller isn’t sure if he missed himself or Jongin, or both.

He just offers a reassuring smile back while extending his hand to Kyungsoo, who takes it in no time. 

“I’m so sorry for how I behaved”, Soo talks to the broad back in front of him, “I hurt you and I hurt others when nobody deserved it. It took you leaving me and Baekhyun’s brutal lecture about my attitude for me to realize the dick I was towards the people around me.”

Jongin leads them to his bedroom (that is embarrassingly messy) and sits Kyungsoo on his bed, before taking a seat next to him —not letting go of the hand he’s holding.

“I don’t blame you. I’m not saying it was okay, but that I understand”, he lays down on his side and tugs Kyungsoo to follow him, “You’ll have to thank Baek for keeping my sanity intact though.”

“I will,” he watches as Jongin changes the hand that is holding Kyungsoo’s, moving the original hand to support his head so he can continuously keep watching the shorter who lays on his back, “I want to tell you everything, from the beginning till the end. Can you just listen? Until I’ve finished?” He looks at Jongin with so much trust in his eyes, that Jongin will do anything the other wants when Soo looks at him with those eyes.

“I was born in Goyang, in 715 to my parents, who were farmers. I can’t remember much of the time when I was a child, but as a young adult I ended up to Busan as a merchant. I traded with foreign fishermen, mostly a group of Japanese men that I considered as my friends. I celebrated my 20th birthday with them and the next day they had to return to Fukuoka, their hometown. I was worried when they didn’t return to Korea as they planned and that’s when I received the news of the Japanese Smallpox epidemic.”

Jongin notices how it becomes harder for the smaller to tell the story as it progresses. He just squeezes the hand in his little harder. 

Kyungsoo moves on to tell how he traveled to Western China, away from smallpox and how the plague took control of his home town, before spreading. He tells how he traveled around Asia before settling to Central Asia, to the dry plains there. The Black Death came when nobody expected it to come. It took the Silk Road by storm and the whole of Europe after that. Then he met Baekhyun.

Then the tears start to flow where they had gathered into Kyungsoo’s eyes that are fixed to the roof of the human’s room. He tells Jongin how Baekhyun realized what he was —“Not what, but who you are”, Jongin whispers and the crying male nods. “Yes, who I am,”— and how he felt then. 

Kyungsoo holds the tan male’s hand like it’s his lifeline.

He tells how everything works and how even if he was careful, something happened and a new epidemic was created. He tells stories of people he met and the people he lost. He tells how Baekhyun introduced Junmyeon to him. At some point Jongin notices the pattern: they travel to somewhere, Kyungsoo meets someone, something happens to that person, he wants to help but in the end some epidemic takes them.

At some point, Jongin can’t anymore watch as Kyungsoo’s body jolts and he struggles to breathe through his sobs. Jongin carefully loses his grip on the hand holding his and finds a planet to wrap the shaking male in, before taking him into his arms. He buries his head to the hood on the other’s head (giving himself a pat on the back for choosing a turtle neck to wear today) as he shushes Kyungsoo.

As Soo calms down a little, he continues, but this time he starts to explain why he started to act so selfishly. It’s not that he realized what he was doing, he was just blinded by fear. Fear that the nightmare started in him. He was so afraid as he realized that he now has Jongin to lose and the sheer power that Jongin had on him was something he was not ready to progress because he had never thought someone loving him as a possibility. 

This makes Jongin frown but he wants to let Kyungsoo continue.

Kyungsoo tells him, how he really thought that he was doing something that was best for everybody. He was so afraid of the human not accepting him, that he had no choice —inside his head— but to keep Jongin in the dark. Because he knew that he wouldn’t have accepted himself if he was Jongin. He was in so deep in his own self-pitying and denial that he lost sight of everything that was important. 

This makes Jongin cry. He hugs Kyungsoo to tell him that it's okay, that he is forgiven and he’s sure Kyungsoo feels and understands his wordless message. He can’t imagine the hatred Kyungsoo had harbored inside of him for almost two decades. And by the force the hurt hits him, he knows. He is so deep in Soo and his love for him that he can’t back out anymore.

“This maybe not the right time for this, but I’ve never been surer of anything,” Jongin starts and looks his love in the eyes, “Will you be my boyfriend, Kyungsoo?”

“At this point, you don’t even need to ask,” Kyungsoo smiles at him, snot and tears on his beautiful face as he answers, “Of course I will. If you want to be mine.”

“Never have I wanted anything more”, and Jongin deems his wooing worked.

* * *

It’s been three days since he and Soo got together and Jongin has spent his every waking minute with the baldy in question. They have never slept —in both meanings of the word— together as they’d both be unconscious and so, very vulnerable, but the moment they wake up, they get in contact. 

Jongin had gone bowling with Kyungsoo, they had cooked, gone to the movies, tried some face masks (by Baekhyun’s request) and gone to the newly opened ice rink and Jongin had again learned something new. It was the fact that the shorter is unbeatable in almost everything —which he places on the crazy amount of living years the older has gathered and the time he has had to practice everything.

They have also cuddled like no tomorrow, that’s what they’re even currently doing. The tan male had agreed for them to binge watch some cooking show Soo loved and they had already been on it for hours. (Jongin won’t admit it, but he has almost fallen an asleep couple of times already and he has memorized every single detail of Kyungsoo’s room from furniture to every book cover visible.)

He’s also getting distracted by the hand that the other keeps running up and down on his chest that is unusually not covered. He starts to focus too much on the other’s facial features and expressions they make as his imagination begins to make its own interpretations of Kyungsoo’s furrowed brows as some contestant makes a huge mistake. 

He hasn’t let himself be bothered by the number of clothes they have to wear to avoid getting killed until now —as he realizes how hot he feels himself to grow. It doesn’t help that he has all this time pretended like Kyungsoo’s perfect backside doesn’t exist, but after today at the ice rink, he can’t feign innocence anymore to its existence. He has less or more accidentally kept his hand right over Soo’s ass.

“I know I’m being very explicit, but I wish we could fuck”, Kyungsoo admits without lifting his eyes from the laptop they’re watching the show.

Jongin has to chuckle —they are so in tune that they’re even thinking of sex at the same time, “Yeah, I agree”, he thinks for a moment, “Well, maybe not exactly fuck, but we could try something else?”

“What do you suggest?” Kyungsoo pushes the laptop on the bed and rolls himself on top of Jongin and not so subtly arches his back when Jongin’s hands find their way onto his ass fully.

“I suggest that we stay as clothed as possible, take advantage of the fact that hands can easily be covered by gloves and have fun as best as we can”, Jongin offers as he grinds up to the male on top of him while squeezing Kyungsoo’s ass.

“I- I think we can work with ah- that,” Kyungsoo doesn’t pride himself to be so easily affected by hands that spread and squeeze his backside, but Jongin seems to be able to take him apart by the smallest of touches.

The human has to will himself to let go of Kyungsoo when the other makes a move to get up, but he can’t deny himself of more contact as he follows him to the cabinets near wall. He presses his slowly awakening dick against the shorter’s lower back.

“What are you looking for”, he questions as Kyungsoo tries to ignore (but still unnoticeably presses back to) Jongin’s front that keeps grinding against him.

“Gloves”, the hard dick against his back is offering a great distraction to him at the same time as one hand keeps him in place and the other wonders to his nipples and circles them through the fabric of his long-sleeve, “Put ah- put these on”, Kyungsoo stutters as he feels teeth sink into his skin as best as they can with the annoying shirt in between them.

Jongin takes the rubber gloves and puts them on, as Kyungsoo starts to lower his own pants, “These don’t feel like rubber, more like skin”, Jongin says after testing them on his own skin.

“Genius, that’s why I gave them to you”, Kyungsoo has gotten his ass out of his pants and he bends against the cabinet eager to be pleasured my the taller, “I need you, Jongin.”

Jongin doesn’t have much patience, to begin with, but even less when Soo is involved. His hands automatically take their place on Kyungsoo’s wide hips to spread his ass cheeks apart.

“Shit you’re hot, Soo”, he curses as he tests waters and carefully slides his fingers along the pale male’s ass crack, before stopping them on his beautifully puckered hole that seems to twitch at the attention. He rubs it with his thumb inflicting a content sigh from Kyungsoo. 

It’s not even nearly enough and Jongin isn’t making it any better as he from time to time tries to push it in —but only teasingly.

Kyungsoo gets enough of teasing and pushes his ass against Jongin’s dick which makes him groan lowly. Jongin grinds his dick on Kyungsoo’s ass and leans to press hischest to Kyungsoo’s back. 

It does things to Jongin, to have Kyungsoo under him wanting for more, getting impatient and pushing his perfect ass against him in the need of friction. 

Jongin grinds more against Kyungsoo’s asshole in a way that makes Soo so impossibly needy for more. And when he gets more it’s not exactly what he wanted, but it’s not unwelcome.

Jongin pushes his shirt up enough to get his hands under it and squeezes both of his nipples simultaneously making pleasure surge through Kyungsoo, making him tense before moaning loudly as Jongin’s hands don’t stop. He pinches, presses, circles and pulls on them while grinding hard against the ass in front of him.

Kyungsoo drops his head against the cabinet as he can’t keep it up anymore. He can’t escape Jongin as he is trapped under him, pressed forward by his hips but pulled back by the hands on his chest. It’s when he’s not sure anymore what it is that he’s feeling as pain and pleasure turn into one, he knows he needs more.

“Jongin, the lube”, he just says as the ache of needing more spreads and he offers a half-used bottle of lube to Jongin from somewhere —where, is not Jongin’s first priority now.

He pours more than enough onto Kyungsoo’s ass and feels his dick twitch at the moan the smaller makes when the cold liquid hits his rim. The reasonable part of Jongin disapproves when he throws all the fucks out of the window and pushes the first gloved finger into Soo, but the part of him that drives on Kyungsoo’s pleasure is much more potent and is only fueled further as he sighs, satisfied.

The human slowly, but with intent moves his finger around to make Kyungsoo ready take more. It’s like someone extinguished a fire in him, making his muscles relax as he finally gets what he wants, but started another somewhere much deeper in Kyungsoo.

When he starts pressing back on the finger, Jongin adds the second and lets him adjust for a second before starting to scissor them around to find Kyungsoo’s prostate.

It feels so good to be spread with Jongin’s fingers, reaching the deepest parts of him. Something in the way Jongin watches him from above, being good for Jongin makes Kyungsoo feel something he didn’t know he had in him. It’s will to show his feelings in a so intimate way —how he trusts Jongin and how he’ll do anything Jongin wants.

The smaller’s breathing starts gradually get harder and when it hitches loudly for the first time, Jongin knows he has found what he was looking for. He can’t resist and wholeheartedly focuses on the small gland, massaging it until it gets too much on the one receiving the attention as he slightly moves away.

It’s not like this is his first time having sex, but with Kyungsoo everything feels tenfold. He wants to tease and touch him until Soo’s coming undone and writhing in pleasure just because of him. He can ignore his own needs just to make Kyungsoo loose his mind.

Jongin lets Kyungsoo take a little breather by loosening the tight grip he has on the waist in front of him and taking his fingers out at the same time, making Kyungsoo instinctively move back a little closer. The pink hole in front of him tightens around nothing and pushes tiny drop of lube out in which Jongin coats his third finger and retakes his grip on Soo.

Keeping a note on the smallest of reactions he pushes all three fingers into him and feels the tight walls slowly giving in to the intrusion when he hears a small hiss from the body under him.

Stilling his fingers and rounding the hand keeping Kyungsoo in place to his erect dick, he starts to move both of his hands in slow rhythm making sure to hit his prostate each time. It’s something he didn’t expect to happen so the pleasure he suddenly gets catches him off-guard. 

He still feels the tiny twinge of pain here and there but can’t do nothing but to submit to the pleasure he’s feeling. He arches his back to get more of everything and starts to move himself to the rhythm.

Reluctantly Kyungsoo stops and turns around when the tan male pulls his fingers out, “To the bed”, he orders as he looks at Jongin with lust-blown eyes and saliva slowly dripping from his plump lips. Neither of them has forgotten Jongin’s burning erection that has been ignored until now and is still confined in his jeans.

Jongin obeys and sits on the bed after opening his jeans and pulling his dick out. He tugs it to give himself some kind of relief as he watches Soo waltz back, hips swaying, to the bed after looking for something from the cabinet.

He’d stop there for a moment to drool at the sight of him, if it wouldn’t be for the medium-sized glass dildo that’s shaped like a dick in Kyungsoo’s hand. If the taller thought he couldn’t get harder, he was wrong because only the thought of this Kyungsoo with this dildo was able to make even more blood run to his dick.

Kyungsoo has already gotten rid of his own pants completely and gotten similar gloves like Jongin’s onto his hands. He offers both the lube and the dildo to Jongin, who works fast but efficiently and is in no time reaching behind the male who’s situated in front of him, kneeling with his knees on top of Jongin’s thighs.

Kyungsoo’s tight, that Jongin can tell by the way he has to use a little force to get the toy slide in but still well-enough stretched to make Kyungsoo moan on the way the toy goes deeper inch by inch. 

It’s nothing compared to fingers —both in good and bad— as it doesn’t move unexpectedly like fingers but it’s so much thicker and longer, making the fire in him burn harder. When Jongin starts to grind the tip of the dildo on Kyungsoo’s prostate, his eyes roll back in pleasure. He has to grip the broad shoulders before him to stable himself as a deep moan travels through his body and precum drips from the head of his cock to the bed.

Kyungsoo freely lets his hands roam Jongin’s chest and abs under his shirt, preening on what he feels there. He maps Jongin’s shoulders and back —sometimes needing to pause as Jongin delivers a particularly hard thrust— before one of them settles around his neck and other takes hold of his dick that was in Jongin’s own care before. 

He shakily finds a steady rhythm he follows but breaks from time to time to tease the slit on the head, squeeze the shaft or follow the veins on it. Kyungsoo never really got cock worship but now, he feels it making more sense. He wouldn’t mind spending his time worshiping Jongin’s dick, giving it all his attention. From the way it feels in his hand to the way precum drips from the head —he’s transfixed.

He’d do anything to feel it in him, in his mouth choking him til he can’t breathe or in his ass spreading him open and making him so full that he can’t live without it.

They lock eyes and like from one thought, both of them fasten their pace and drown in the pleasure they are in. Kyungsoo looks like sex itself with his breathing labored, saliva dripping from the corners of his lips, face flushed and eyes unfocused but aimed at Jongin and then tightly shut in pleasure he’s feeling.

Their breathing is mixed and they’re intoxicated by each other. Jongin wants to take Kyungsoo apart even more so he lifts his free hand to the smaller’s sensitive and perked nipples and starts to squeeze and rub them, making Kyungsoo lose his mind.

“Ah- Jongin! Gonna, gonna come”, it’s barely audible through his pants and moans but Jongin hears it with no problem and makes it his goal to make Kyungsoo cum harder than ever. 

As Kyungsoo seems to get closer and closer to his release, Jongin leaves the poor nipples alone and starts to tug his fiery erection with intent —in the rhythm he pushes the dildo against Kyungsoo’s prostate.

He’s close himself but when Kyungsoo spasms and moans the loudest and clearest moan of what Jongin has heard from him, leaning to pant next to his ear with the words “So good, Jongin. So good”, and still keeps moving his hand —set to make the taller cum, Jongin comes.

Their come is mixed and mingled on the bed, on them and on their clothes but Jongin can’t help but agree contently in his high —so,  _so_ good.

* * *

They have cleaned everything up and now they’re back to watching the cooking show Jongin clearly doesn’t have interest in (as they had no better idea how to spent their time). It’s not been even ten minutes since they settled down and Kyungsoo sees all the indicators that the human is gradually falling asleep. 

His eyes are closed, his grip on Kyungsoo’s waist starts to weaken and his breath is evening out. It doesn’t do any harm if he lets him sleep. They’ve had such activity filled three days that it’s not even unpredictable. 

He still sometimes gets the feeling of what if, even if he now knows where all those doubting feelings come, and he’s processed most of those feelings already, but something always lingers.

When those feelings come, this time he’s prepared and he knows he has people behind his back. And he has Jongin through thick and thin —he has Jongin.

There lying with his features relaxed, he’s maybe the handsomest person he’s ever seen and he’s utterly amazed (in the best possible way) to call this person his. Jongin’s relaxed face changes as his brows lightly burrow, wondering what’s wrong he can’t find anything else than bunch of damaged blond hair poking his eyelids.

Carefully, avoiding much movement to not disturb his sleep, Kyungsoo lifts his hand slowly to Jongin’s face. He doesn’t have them covered, so he needs to be careful with what he’s doing. Finger by finger he opens his palm and carefully moves his hand closer when Jongin’s hand rises from where it was resting next to him and brushes the hair out of his eye, still unconscious. It pushes Kyungsoo’s hand away at the same time, making his world blank for what feels like a forever before he bolts. Out of Jongin’s arms, out of the room, through the living room to the kitchen, where he knows they keep their test tubes.

“JONGIN”, he knows the other probably woke to him sprinting out of the room but he need’s to make sure, “Jongin, wake the fuck up!”

Kyungsoo has found what he was looking for and starts ripping all the packages open like he’s gone mad as he blinks over and over again to keep his vision clear of tears. 

He is in the process of cutting his left arm open with their sharpest kitchen knifewhen confused Jongin shows up to the kitchen doorway. 

“Don’t come closer and don’t touch any of the blood, no matter what! We- We touched”, he instructs through his tears as he starts to gather all the blood into the test tubes, “Jongin you- you need to go and, and wa- wash your, your right arm, NOW!” He screams as Jongin isn’t moving.

After what feels like an eternity, Jongin does what he’s told to do. The blood is getting everywhere but Kyungsoo isn’t concerned: he can’t die anyway, adrenaline is numbing all the pain and Junmyeon has always loved cleaning. After the fourth tube, he believes he has enough what to give to Baekhyun.

The sound of water is not stopping from the bathroom, and it makes Kyungsoo smile. Jongin trusts Kyungsoo enough to follow his orders in a situation like this.

He needs to call Baekhyun, Junmyeon —as they more or less were made go away by the new couple— and some others to take care of this, but firstly, he needs to leave. 

* * *

Four minutes after Kyungsoo slams the door, opens Baekhyun it again with Junmyeon and Luhan in tow.

“Is everything oka-“, Baekhyun doesn’t even finish as he catches sight of the mess the kitchen is in, “What happened here?”

Jongin looks up from the kitchen table he’s sitting on, startled by the loud voices and then looks around him. Firstly the mess and then the vampire trio.

Junmyeon looks like he is calculating the estimated time it will take him to clean the whole place up in his head —like this would be a normal situation for him. Luhan, on the other hand, can’t help his snicker as he asks:

“So, you’re into this kind of thing?” Before adding, “Too?”

Junmyeon looks scandalized and Baekhyun just coughs to conceal the laugh that is too inappropriate at the moment. Jongin —professionally coached by Sehun— just rolls his eyes and pretends like Luhan just didn’t go there.

“We were chilling and I fell asleep for a second before waking up to Kyungsoo running out of the room. I thought nothing of it until he called me to the kitchen in panic and here he was, slicing his arm and yelling at me to wash my right hand,” he looks down on the hand on his lap, that’s irritated and red, “We touched.”

The smile drops off of Luhan’s lips and Baekhyun gasps so loud it would be comical in any other situation. Junmyeon doesn’t seem too shocked as he only looks back at Jongin sympathetically. The silence that follows, speaks in volumes that words can’t.

Everybody is afraid to break the silence until the oldest of the vampires walks to the human. He envelops Jongin to the most dad-hug he has ever received —a little fumbling on both of their parts as they don’t know each other well.

“I’m sorry this happened”, he whispers and Jongin notices the aura that Junmyeon has around him —something Kyungsoo has once mentioned. It’s so comforting that unconsciously Jongin leans to the hug more and wraps his hands around the vampire’s stiff body.

He really doesn’t want to cry in the arms of someone he doesn’t even know well, but the tears just seem to come out of nowhere as he feels the night’s weight fall on him.

He doesn’t know how long has he been there, but at some point, he felt a pair of hands join Junmyeon’s to rub his back and comb his hair. As he feels himself calming down he realizes it’s Baekhyun next to them (not a big surprise) and by the sounds, Luhan has started cleaning.

“I’m sorry Jongin as I have to inform you of these kinds of things now,” the oldest starts as he deems Jongin coherent to listen “but we’ll have to keep you in a quarantine, so whatever-“, he has to pause, “So whatever you’re now infected with will spread as little as possible.”

“This means that you can’t meet Sehun or any other human until sometime”, Baekhyun continues and clearly struggles from saying something indicating to Jongin’s awaiting death. Junmyeon doesn’t appreciate the way the other vampire tries to make it like everything would be okay.

“Honestly speaking, I’ll advise for you to start organizing your life and your matters to the point that you’ll be satisfied when your time comes”, Junmyeon tells him and now it’s Baekhyun’s time to scowl at the other.

“But that can still wait for a while because it may be something that modern-day medicine has a cure for and you’d have done all that work for nothing. And not to mention-“, the puppy-faced vampire gets interrupted.

“The probability of that happening is very low and-“

“Think of it positively: your days here won’t at least be boring as you’ll have these two arguing over something they can’t control”, Luhan yells from the kitchen, earning all their attention to himself, “The more they do it, the funnier it gets, trust me. I’d say it’s their way of flirting but Myeon-hyung has Xing already and Baek and that one giant have just gotten over the denial-period of their relationship, so...”

He lets his words sink before chaos ensues.

“You can’t _have_ people  , Luhan!”

“Why don’t I get called hyung, too?”

“And I would never flirt with  _him_ , of all people!”

“Chanyeol has a name and it’s Chanyeol, it’s not that hard to remember even for you!”

“It’s never funny when people argue, Luhan!”

“What are you calling _a_ _denial-period_?  Should you tell us what it is as you have had closer contact with it with Sehun?”

Jongin watches like in a tennis match as they throw words at each other, till it isn’t clear to any of them who’s saying what to who.

“Hey guys, as we’ll spend some time together from now on, can you open some of this for me? Who is Xing? And is the giant Chanyeol?” Jongin butts in as he gets enough of them yelling.

“Oh, we completely forgot you don’t know what we’re talking about”, Baekhyun starts, “I think we can start with Xing, is that okay?” He looks at the oldest for confirmation.

“Yeah, can we just move to the living room, the smell of Kyungsoo’s blood is distracting me.”

When they have settled and waited for Luhan to wash his hands Baekhyun starts.

“So Xing is a student at the nearby University and he’s Junmyeon’s pair.”

“But what are pairs?” Jongin shakes his head, “I have never heard of something like that.”

“Pairs are like soulmates, fate brings you together and you fall most likely in love, to put it simply”, Luhan tells.

“Like just said, I have found my pair, Yixing” Junmyeon inserts “but we aren’t together currently. He is- he’s together with someone else. But when he realizes I’m the one for him, he’ll find his way back to me, just as I’ll find my way to him.”

“But still-“, the human tries to interrupt.

“I’m the home setting for the GPS of his soul and he is the North Star of my constellation, that I’ll always follow. Wherever and whenever the time comes, we’ll be one again. That’s just how it works.”

Jongin still looks doubting.

“There is no rational explanation for it. It just works and we have to trust in it. Believe me, I would know”, he shakes his head and gets up. Before anyone can say anything, he continues with a shaky voice, “Baek, you’ll continue fine without me, right? I’ll just go drink a glass of water.”

“Of course, take your time”, and with that Junmyeon is gone.

Jongin just casts a questioning look to Baekhyun who catches it immediately. 

“Jongin, it really isn’t my place to tell you this but hundreds of years ago he met a human —his pair—, who didn’t want to be turned. Not once. This has repeated time after time and they’ve died eight times already and it’s never known when the next reincarnation will come. Could be tomorrow or in 50 000 years in the future. It’s just that... Yixing had been gone thrice the time he had been gone before. And Junmyeon just really misses his North Star that is still finding his way back.”

“So pairs reincarnate and then fall in love again and again. How do you know someone is your pair?” The human tries to wrap his head around the concept of fated love.

“No, they usually don’t reincarnate, because usually, pairs appear only within supernaturals. There are some exceptions like in Junmyeon’s case and your-“, the over-talkative vampire slaps a hand to his mouth and looks at Luhan for help.

“Pairs appear in each other’s dreams. Sounds familiar?” Luhan smirks at Baekhyun’s betrayed expression, “I’ll make this quicker and spell it out for you. You and Kyungsoo are pairs. Your love is fated. You belong together. You are GPSes and North Stars and what more these two just explained.”

So that’s why it all felt so natural and inviting with Kyungsoo. Somehow it makes Jongin feel better that this was meant to happen. All the good and bad. It was fated.

“Before you ask if Kyungsoo knew, yes he did. And he most likely hid it from you to let you make your own decisions and let things fall into place without the pressure of everything working out immediately because of fate”, Baekhyun quickly explains.

“Oh, well that’s good, I guess? Everything will work out for the best, eventually”, Jongin thinks out loud.

“Yes, it will”, Junmyeon emerges from the kitchen with a glass of water in his hands.

“Can I ask one more thing from you?” The human asks from the oldest and after getting a nod for an answer, he continues, “I heard you couple of times talk about Lay and you reacted pretty strongly each time, so if it’s okay to ask, who is she?”

Junmyeon laughs at Jongin’s careful question, “She was the latest reincarnation before Xing. She was a part of the Thai royalty and she was a beautiful soul”, he laughs a little more at Jongin’s dumbfounded expression, “Fate is a weird thing that somehow always ends up working things out, no matter how impossible it may seem.”

“I have to quote that and look at you Luhan,” Baekhyun says, “You should really make up with Sehun already.”

As Jongin is again in the need of recap, he’s told the whole story from the beginning until to this day.

Apparently Luhan and Sehun have had a thing for each other like for ages, without neither of them admitting it to themselves or others. They ended up as fuck buddies but recently they have had their feelings more involved to the point of dropping hints in turns to make themselves official. That was until almost a month ago, when Luhan saw a dream of some guy and was sure that it was his pair and didn’t want to hurt himself or the human any more than necessary and decided to tell the truth.

The problem lies there that Luhan hasn’t seen dreams of the guy again and it has been,  _a month_.  What’s keeping Luhan from getting back to something (as they weren’t yet together) with Sehun is the fact that he could really find his pair and they’d have to go through this again. 

Then Baekhyun points out that Sehun may be his pair but they just don’t know of it, because Sehun’s a human and doesn’t get to see the dreams and fate thinks they’re close enough without any dreams.

Then Jongin has to interrupt and ask why did he see the dreams when he’s only a human too. _And then_ he gets to know that he has even drank a love potion without even knowing it himself.

“Then can we make Sehun drink one too, and get to know the truth. If Luhan is his pair, great. If Luhan is not, then we don’t have to do anything”, Jongin suggests and the vampires look at him like he’s grown third head.

“Actually, that might work!” Junmyeon admits, “Tomorrow I’ll go get your stuff from your home and then offer Sehun something to drink as I tell what’s happened to you. I’ll find a way to make sure he drinks it and by overmorrow, we’ll know.”

It doesn’t even take a full minute when Baekhyun’s back to being the main voice of the conversation —this time telling all about his and Chanyeol’s dramatic romance.

Jongin listens to it on one ear but mostly focuses his attention on Luhan. He may not be a vampire, but he was fast enough to catch the hopeful smile on Luhan’s face.

* * *

Jongin gradually loses track of the time as days pass from when Kyungsoo left. He rationally knows it’s only been three days, but when your days are a blur of medical checkups, writing your own will and face timing your friends for the last time, time seems insignificant. There’s so little hours in the clock but so much to do. 

It’s not all sad blur, even if it sometimes feels like it. Yesterday Sehun had barged into the apartment boasting how he had always known he was Luhan’s pair and now it was confirmed; he had had  _the dream_ . Luhan had then panicked that Sehun was now infected too, but Sehun had announced that he wanted to become a vampire as well.

Nobody  _really_ tried to be against him and his wish. It was his own choice and they wouldn’t have to deal with another Junmyeon-Yixing situation. Jongin was genuinely happy for his best friend for getting his eternal happy ending.

Tao and Kris had come with their pups to offer some ‘dog therapy’ as they worded it. He really appreciated it. He had never had so many people around him that cared. There, lying surrounded by two big wolves (Tao and Kris), one medium-sized (Lucas), two small ones (Renjun and Jeno —the couple’s two eight-year-olds), and one tiny one (two-year-old Chenle), he realized he had lived happily. 

He wished Kyungsoo could’ve been there with him, but as nobody hadn’t even breathed a word of Kyungsoo, he had realized that it most likely couldn’t be possible to do.

On the fifth day’s night Jongin realizes something is wrong. Baekhyun is furrowing his brows too much as he does his medical stuff and reads his previous reports over and over until looking for some other papers that have even more medical text written in them.

Junmyeon, Luhan and Sehun have all gathered to watch him get checked up, unlike on the countless times before.

Baekhyun stands up and shows something to the others, like he’s second guessing himself —which means something is  _really_ going on. He explains things while pointing at something on the papers and then looking back at Jongin. He’s doing all this with his vampiric whispering voice that Jongin doesn’t even try to hear. The others are just nodding along to whatever he’s saying.

Junmyeon interrupts Baekhyun a couple of times to ask something, before wide smiles spread to his and the couple’s faces after the doctor’s confirming nod. Baekhyun still continues frowning but comes back to Jongin eventually.

“I have news —great news— for you”, Baekhyun tells him while fiddling with the papers in his hands, “You’re clear of everything, there’s no trace of anything unusual anywhere. If something were to happen, it should’ve shown already. And the blood that Kyung left for me didn’t have a trace of anything either.”

“I- that’s great, but why are you frowning? Is there something else that’s happened?” Jongin is shocked. He was ready to hear that he’s dying tomorrow, but now he’s not? 

“No, everything’s like it should be!” Baekhyun answers fast, “It’s just the fact that I don’t have any idea how is this possible.”

It’s good news but Jongin doesn’t want to celebrate quite yet. Nothing is solved yet and anything could be found.

“I’m currently running some tests as I have a slight hunch what this could be, but I’m not sure enough to say anything more,” the vampire admits, “We may need to know more about your biological parents so anything you have on them would be helpful.”

This makes Sehun frown as he hasn’t heard anything about them in the plus twenty years he’s known Jongin and he’s sure the other human isn’t comfortable talking about them.

“Sehun you know the pale blue box under my bed? There’s everything I know of them inside, so if you could get it for me for tomorrow? I don’t think it’s urgent enough to bring it today, right?”

When Baekhyun confirms this, decides Jongin head to bed. Now that he seems to have time to sleep, he’ll definitely grasp all the sleep he can get.

* * *

“Guys! I have news!” 

Jongin is barely awake as he munches his cereal and waits for Baekhyun to explain more. Noticing the other isn’t going to continue until all the others are in the kitchen, he continues wolfing down his breakfast. 

After a while and couple of Baekhyun’s annoyed huffs later Junmyeon appears with crumpy Luhan in hand and half-asleep Sehun in the other. 

“I got all the test results this morning and my hunch was right —like it tends to be”, Baekhyun seems more energetic than usual as he gestures with his hands wildly, “Jongin is immune to everything. His immune system rejected every illness I tried to infect it with. I even tried directly with Kyungsoo’s blood that carries all the epidemics but nothing.”

Junmyeon and Jongin understand what Baekhyun is explaining on some level but Luhan doesn’t even pretend he’s focusing and Sehun just confusedly stares at the table in front of him. 

“But what does that mean?” He asks.

“It means that Jongin has an invincible immune system. The only other matching to his —that I have encountered— is on Kyungsoo himself”, Baekhyun turns his attention to Jongin, “I think it’s time to bring that pale blue box back into the light.”

Jongin should’ve then known that letting Luhan and Sehun go together to get the box from an empty apartment was a mistake. It’s been thrice the amount they needed and they still weren’t in sight.

When they finally return —Luhan with messy hair and Sehun with some visible bite marks and  a _bandaged_ arm—, Baekhyun is right up their throats. 

“Can you explain to me how is having-“, he gets interrupted before he can even fully start.

“It’s no use anymore, Baek. They’re now here and that’s what matters”, Jongin says.

“We got started on Sehun’s road to being a vampire,” Luhan informs as both of them reveal their tightly wrapped right arms, “and the box’s here too.”

Jongin ignores the conversation between Luhan and Junmyeon as he takes the box and starts to arrange everything that’s inside.

(“What would work best for getting the blood off sheets? You like to clean, so I asked you”, the deer-like vampire inquires, “I didn’t know it is so messy to pour my blood into Sehun’s wounds. The blood got into everything.”

“Can I see the wound?” Junmyeon asks and sighs as he sees what Luhan’s arm looks like, “Even if it’s already healed, I can see you cut it too deeply. You don’t need more than just a drop. That, on the other hand, has been enough to fill a bucket.”)

First Jongin shows Baekhyun his birth certificate and as he’s trying to find one specific picture, he hears a gasp.

“Jongin do you know  _where_ you have been born?” Baekhyun lifts his eyes from the paper.

“I can’t remember exactly but it was in one of the private hospitals near here”, Junmyeon takes the paper out of Baekhyun’s hands before the younger can protest, “And here’s the only picture of my mom that I have.” 

He offers the picture to Baekhyun as Junmyeon seconds the gasp Baekhyun made earlier, “This hospital, it’s the one that Baekhyun owns, Jongin. The one that only accepts supernaturals into their care.”

“This woman and the name on the certificate”, Baekhyun starts as he caresses the picture, “When I read the name, I had my suspicions but this... It’s been a long time Kim Jeonghee.”

* * *

It’s been a full minute after he walked in, and that shower is still running. 

Jongin takes off his shoes and places them neatly next to the worn-out converses on the floor. He silently shrugs off his coat and puts it on a hanger which he then places on to the coat rack. He hears the water turn off and lazy steps follow as the person inside starts to blow dry his hair. 

He takes his beanie, scarf, and gloves off before placing them to their respective drawers. He slides his feet into the guest slippers that are neatly placed next to the coat rack. He places the key onto the kitchen table and looks around the studio apartment. It’s not huge, but it’s not small either. It’s the two vampire’s emergency apartment for situations like this.

The whirring of the blow dryer stops and a freshly showered Kyungsoo steps out only a towel wrapped around his hips. It takes him a moment to realize that Jongin is in the room with him. It’s a moment too long for him to backtrack and lock himself into the bathroom as Jongin engulfs him into a hug.

“Oh my god, I missed you”, he takes hold of Kyungsoo’s arms before pushing away from the hug and runs his own hands up and down on them.

“I- Jongin, you can’t-,” Kyungsoo panics and tries to get Jongin’s hands off of him but gets interrupted when Jongin’s lips find his.

“Don’t worry. Everything is fine”, he speaks against Kyungsoo’s lips as he continues his attack.

Kyungsoo eventually wakes from his reverie and starts to take part in the kiss. He relishes on the way Jongin’s lips feel on his and how the tan arms leave warm trails all over his body as they roam every part of skin they reach. 

The way Kyungsoo feels under his fingers is something words can’t describe. He’s all soft skin and firm muscle underneath. His lips are divine (and if Jongin wouldn’t know better, he’d say Kyungsoo itself would be divine) and the way he’s all pliant in Jongin’s hands makes Jongin want to devour him even more.

So he does until Kyungsoo can’t do more than forget everything else except Jongin. Until he can’t form words as his mouth is occupied by moans and everything that the human is —from his mouth to his name. They drown in each other til they don’t know where one ends and the other begins. They make a mess, but they don’t care because they need it fast, hard and raw to catch all the time they’ve missed.

They go on for hours and hours, the sun has gone down ages ago when they finally are satisfied. Jongin scratches Kyungsoo’s head as the man in question lies on top of him and thinks how the time has flown past. Kyungsoo’s hair has grown so much it almost reaches his eyes already.

“What happened?” Kyungsoo mumbles, keeping his lips against the taller’s shoulder.

“We had sex. A lot of sex. You were moaning when I was fu-“

“You know I didn’t mean that”, he talks in pout and Jongin can’t contain himself as he lifts Kyungsoo’s head enough to be able to kiss the pout away.

“I know, Soo, I was just teasing you”, he runs his hand on Kyungsoo’s naked back, “My immune system is ‘invincible’ and only other up to par is yours —which means that you can’t infect me— that is from my mom, who was one of your kind. Kim Jeonghee.”

“What?” Kyungsoo rises to look at Jongin, “How dumb have I been? I even said that you reminded me of someone! You look exactly like your mother! I even took a picture of you two when you were just born.”

“Did you know her well?”

“Not, unfortunately”, Kyungsoo has a tiny sad smile on his face as he tells about her, “I met her when she came to give birth to you. I was fascinated by her as I don’t meet many of my kind. I was confused by who was your father, as Kris didn’t scent anyone on her. 

“She was so young and naive. She hadn’t lived much more than her outer appearance and she- she had met a human that she fancied through her travels. She thought that it would be enough to have his child with her as she knew the man would be to die sooner or later. Her foolishness started meningitis in West Africa. 

“She flew here to Korea, to the home country of the man she had met and whose child she was carrying. When she gave birth to you, she got postpartum depression. That added to the fact that the then already dead man was her pair, she was devastated and not in the right mind. 

“She thought it would be better to join him wherever he was —she didn’t know he would eventually reincarnate— so she decided to leave you here as a sign of their love before burning herself to death —as it is the only way we can-“, his words get interrupted by the huge yawn he lets out and Jongin decides they can continue later.

He tells this to Kyungsoo while putting all the lights out. He already misses having Kyungsoo next to him so he hurries even more as he climbs back to the bed. 

Kyungsoo easily latches himself to Jongin’s side and lets himself get relaxed. Jongin wants to just sleep but all the happenings keep him awake even when the smaller has entered the dream world maybe hours ago.

Jongin is sure that his neck and chest has a Kyungsoo-shaped dent —seeing how the latter has made it his own personal hideout with his head deeply in the human’s neck. Jongin can’t complain even when he’s pressed down on the mattress by the older’s weight —the calming puffs of air against his throat are just affirming his feelings of how they’re made for each other. From their immune systems to their love for each other.

He almost got worried for a moment when he thought he was dying. But even in the darkest of times, he had his trust in fate to make them one again and he had hope —because he had Kyungsoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> This is the end*. Sometimes this was so painful to write as I felt this wasn’t it. It’s so much in so many words. I feel like this is something my brain vomited; messy and all over the place. + I’m sorry there’s not much of the tooth rotting fluff I said there’d be.
> 
> I wrote my first smut ever into this fic —I think I did an okay job there? 
> 
> *As things have changed from 2019, I may have some ideas for an epilogue/a continuation for this, if people are interested? 
> 
> A BIG THANK YOU for reading this, and please stay healthy,
> 
> —SwordOfQueen


End file.
